The Pain In Everyone's Eyes
by LaughingPuppeteer
Summary: The day of Bella's graduation is approaching quickly,will Edward keep his promise.Charlie start to believe Billy, he sends Bella away before graduation.Can Edward find her before fate makes her run into another Vampire? Twilight is owned by Stephenie Meye
1. Too Many Times

Too Many Times

Hey, this is my first fan fiction so I'm sorry if it isn't what you would expect. I hope you guys like this.

Tomorrow is Christmas, Charlie and I are spending it with the Cullen's. I am shocked that they agreed to such a thing, especially with Jasper around. I love Japer; however, I know it's hard for him since he was just changed.

"Edward, are you sure this is a good idea? Me taking Charlie with me for Christmas?" I asked him while I was getting ready to go to bed.

"I hope so… we can't always take you away from Charlie, specially on such an important day like Christmas. Bella, you know Charlie loves you and that you should spend Christmas with him, you can't just leave him at home" He told me with solemn eyes.

I sighed… I was still somewhat worried. Japer was getting better at controlling his thirst for blood... but still.

"Don't worry; they'll be on their best behavior." He chuckled as he said the last part.

"Ok." I didn't feel like talking about it anymore. I climbed into bed and got under the covers where Edward was already waiting for me. He wrapped his arms securely around my waist and I rested my head on his cold chest, listening to the beautiful silence.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?" I answered.

"What are you thinking of?" He said putting his mouth very close to my ear; a shiver ran down my spine. Even though we had been together for a half a year now, Edward never seemed to stop dazzling me.

"Nothing…" he didn't respond, I suspected he wasn't going to say anything until I answered him. "I was just thinking about how wonderful it is, just sitting here and being with each other."

"Really? Is that all?" He asked me, his tone told me that he knew that there was more to what I was thinking than I let on.

"I was also thinking about spending eternity with you…" I felt him take in an exasperated sigh, but still, it wouldn't hurt to try and convince him.

"Edward I want you to change me. You promised?" I slowly turned toward him and stared into his wonderful topaz eyes. I hated bringing this up, but how am I not supposed to. It's on my mind constantly; it's what I want the most. I want to spend eternity with him, to not get old, to live a happy life with him. Yet it seemed that's exactly what he doesn't want, for me to live forever with him.

"Bella." He said slowly, choosing his words carefully. "We've had this conversation too many times. I will not change you. I will not turn you into the monster that I am. I will not throw away your soul and damn you to an eternity of hell on earth. I love you Isabella Swan and I want what's best for you."

"Being changed is what's best for me. I will grow old and you will stay the same. I'm going to die Edward. I don't want that. I want; no I need to be with you for the rest of eternity. Edward, you promised to turn me when we graduated why can't we just speed things up a little? "

"Do you really want to be like me?" He said abruptly sitting up.

"Yes, that's what I want the most." I whispered. My heart began beating erratically. Maybe I was really getting through to him, maybe I had actually managed to convince him and tonight I would begin my three days of pain and torture. I gazed down at my hands and my feet; I would never be the same if Edward actually agreed.

"Bella. Look at me?" He sat on the window sill, looking out at the cloudy night.

"Are you sure you want to be like me? A monster that has to hunt to stay alive, to never age and have to watch your parents die with out them knowing you were alive. If they saw you right before they died they would go insane. You would look like the 16 year old they last saw."

"I…" I couldn't think of a logical respond to that… I thought I had figured everything out. I guess... I was wrong.

"Bella… I think you're right though. I don't think I can live for eternity with out you." He crouched down into a frightening position, and showed his fangs. His once wonderful topaz eyes now were black. I low growl escaped from inside him. I couldn't believe this was happening. I wanted to yell, to protect myself from what was coming but I couldn't. All I could do is stand there and stare at Edward with a horrified look on my face. Suddenly, I saw him jump toward me and I shut my eyes, waiting for the pain.


	2. Oh crap, now what?

I'm sorry i'm not used to doing this so in my last chapter i forgot to give credit to Stephenie Meyer for writing the awsome Twilight and coming up with a character as hot as Edward. I couldn't go back and just put it into the story because i do not know how. Sorry.

**Disclaimer:**

**Twighlight and all characters mentioned in this story that have been mention in her books belong to her.**

I don't want to bore you guys, so here is part two:

* * *

**Oh Crap, what now?**

I suddenly felt Edwards's weight landing on top of me. I shut my eyes waiting for the pain. But it never came. Instead I felt a light trail of kisses being placed on my collar bone and Edward chuckling to himself. I opened my eyes and stared into his once again topaz eyes.

"What happened?" I asked, confusion written across my face.

"Bella, did you really think I would change you?" He asked, concern playing across his eyes. He was trying to keep the mood light; however, I could see that he truly wanted an answer to his question.

"Wait… Charlie's coming, get into bed, hurry!" I crawled into bed and tried to steady my breathing. Not a second later did Charlie slowly creaked open my door and stuck his head in.

"Ah, my sweet little Bella…" I couldn't help it. I snorted in my sleep at his words. "My sweet little Bella"… if only he knew that Edward spent every night with me, except when he went hunting, or if he knew that Edward was a vampire and that I wanted to become like him. Charlie would then think I was crazy and call me his "little monster". That made me flutter my eyes open, I couldn't help it. I had gotten tears in my eyes and couldn't keep them shut.

"Oh, hey Charlie" I mumbled as I sat up while rubbing the tears out of my eyes, he would of course think I was rubbing my eyes to get accustomed to the light.

"Sorry Bells, I didn't mean to wake you, go back to sleep"

"Oh, okay" I turned around and stared at my wall trying really hard to steady my breathing once again. I heard Charlie try to shut my door with out making so much noise and heard his door across my room open and shut close.

"It's okay, he's gone now" I jumped in my bed and accidentally hit my head on the wall. I rubbed my head and stared at Edward.

"Edward, don't you think you should help me with my situation? Instead of making it worse?" I asked him as seriously as I possibly could act. It turned out I could act pretty well, since Edward asked me what situation I was talking about and how he was making it worse?

"Edward, my situation. I've only lived with it all my life and you haven't noticed?" I asked him.

"no. Bella, what are you talking about? You're acting like you have some kind of disease."

"If only you would know. Edward, since birth I've had some problems" I took a deep breath, i would finally reaveal the truth to him after all this time, i really did believe it wa pretty abvious.

"Edward, this... this problem i have, it refraines me from reaching my true potential and constantly jeopardizes my live" Now Edwards looked truly worried.

"I'm sorry if I haven't told you. I thought I didn't have to. It is pretty noticeable…... My clumsy-itis." I couldn't help it, at that moment; the face he made was priceless. I burst out laughing. However, I felt a cold hand cover my mouth, stifling my laughter. Tears were now running down my face. Edward looked… somewhat calm. He was plotting something against me… that's when I felt his arms snake around my belly.

"Ahh, Ahh… please… Edwards… I'm sorry… I... couldn't … help it." I told him in between laughs. He was tickling me; I thought my stomach would explode any second from all the laughter I was doing.

"I'll tell you what I think of your clumsy-itis. I think it's fixable with a little good old fashion tickling, don't you?"

I couldn't answer him. I was out of breath. Finally, after a while he let go of me and once again securely wrapped his arms around my stomach.

"Bella, I hope that I helped cure your clumsy-itis" He told me with a chuckle.

"Hmph" I couldn't believe he tickled me like that… I was at a disadvantage. Iwould have never been able to get out of his grip. "That wasn't fair Edward, I was only playing with you." I told him, giving him a little pout.

"I know that, so was I" he told me and gave me his version of his innocent pout. Oh, how could I resist his pout when it was so adoring, so perfect.I sighed, knowing he had won.

"Okay." He chucked at that, kissed me lightly on my forehead and said not to be disappointed. He knew no one could resist his pout. I laughed. Why was he so perfect, it wasn't fair. He then began to sing the lullaby I had grown so accustomed. I leaned into his chest and after a couple minutes I felt my eyes start to droop…

"I love you Bella" I heard Edward whisper.

"I love you too…" I mumbled before I shut my eyes and fell into a deep slumber.

(THE NEXT DAY)

"Charlie, come on. The Cullen's are already waiting for us." I urged for him to hurry his grooming. I couldn't help it. I was nervous... finally, I would have a family dinner with… well, all my family… in Forks, and my family now included the Cullen's even if i wasn't like them.. yet.

"Calm down Bella, it's Christmas. We'll be there soon enough" I sighed. We got into my truck and I headed for Edward's house. Thirty-five minutes later we were there.

"Hey Bella, hey Charlie" Alice welcomed us at the door. I could see that behind her stood all of the Cullen's, except Edward. Where could he be?

"Bella, Charlie. Welcome, come in." There he was. Apparently he had been in the kitchen. He came over to us and shook Charlie's hand, and then held mine. I took a step forward to introduce the family.

"Charlie, you know everyone, Alice and Jasper, Rosaline and Emmet, and of course, Carlisle and Esme" I told Charlie, he shook hands with all the guys and gave all the girls hugs.

"Well, since all the introductions are over, how about we eat" Emmet asked. I knew this was going to be a big sacrifice for them. Our food tasted disgusting to them, yet they would eat some of it today so Charlie wouldn't suspect them.

"Yes, it's almost 11:00. We should eat now if you guys want to open presents at twelve" Carlisle told the family, but looked more particularly at Alice and Emmet.

"Sure, why not" We all headed into their clean, never used kitchen. Alice and Rosaline helped Esme pass out all the food while Charlie and Carlisle talked about 'business' and Edward and I sat there being polite. Emmet and Jasper were somewhere doing something they were not supposed to be doing, most likely trying to figure out what everyone's presnt were without opening them.

"Alice, are you okay" I heard Jasper ask, Alice looked extremely pale. Suddenly, she dropped the platter she had been carrying and clutched the side of the dinning table, caving in the wood. As a reflex Jasper caught the platter before it could reach the floor and placed it on the table.

I immediately turned around to look at Charlie, he was staring curiously at Jasper. We locked eyes for a second and I could see something behind his eye's that was unexplainable.

"I'm okay, sorry. I don't feel that well" I heard Alice say, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Are you sure Alice?" Charlie asked. I hoped he could not see the caved in wood from where he sat. In a feeble attempt Alice spread a napkin over the dent and sat down, she told Charlie she was not feeling well.

"Oh, it's okay" she told him.

"If you want, we could open the present another day when you feel better." Charlie suggested.

"No, no. By all means, I think opening the presents would make me feel lot's better. Let's eat." The Cullen's looked hesitantly at their food, but none the less began eating like Charlie and I.

"Hmm. Esme, your cooking is magnificent."

"Thank you Bella" The dinner finished with different conversations happening amongst the Cullen's and Charlie, and their plates mostly empty. I wondered where they had stashed their food. Most likely in the napkins of platters with the tops. Alice still didn't look too good. I could see her lips moving as well as Edwards. They were talking so low and fast only vampires could understand them.

I nudged Edward, "What's wrong, what did Alice see?"

"I'll tell you later, enjoy your food."

"Oh, okay" He agreed to tell me later, that was better than not telling me at all. We finish eating and opened our presents at twelve.

"Oh my god! Thank you Edward" I heard Alice screech and suddenly she was on top of Edward.

"You're welcome. Thank Bella, she went shopping with me." I flushed, making me blush scarlet.

"Thank you Bella, how did you know I wanted this bag?"

"It's a secret" I told her, actually, I had come across a magazine in Alice's room and the bag was circled in so much in black ink I could hardly tell what the name was. I managed to figure it out fifteen minutes later. However, she did not have to know that. The night went on with the Cullen's opening presents as well as Charlie.

"Excuse me, I'm going to go get a cup of water" Charlie told everyone. Automatically Esme offered to get it for him, however he denied the offer. Telling her to stay, he would get it himself.

I heard Edward gasp and him and Alice exchange a couple words in vampire speed once again, Carlisle joining the conversation only slightly before he rose and headed toward the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" I asked Edward.

"Alice made a dent in the table earlier and apparently Charlie thought he was just imagining things. He had completely forgotten, but he walked past the table and remembered" I couldn't breathe, what if Charlie found out? I love Edward. What would Charlie say? I felt the tears threatening to escape from my eyes. Oh crap, what now?

* * *

**Thank You for Reviewing.**

**I got 4 reviews and it really made me happy knowing that people took their time to message me.**

**Thank You**

As i promised this chapter is out three days after the first one. :) Actually, it's out two day's after the first one. Since tomorrow i have a waterpolo game and i didn't think it would be fair to leave you guys waiting. It's my responsibility to keep up with everything.

I would like to give recognition to : **cryptic-yet-simple**

She was very polite in telling me that Jasper in not a new vampire but an old one whom barely stopped consuming human blood and is trying to change his diet to the Cullen's. Thank-You. I will keep it in mind for the next time i write a chapter with Jasper in it. :)


	3. Through His Eye's

**Disclaimer:**

**Stephenie Meyer is the owner of Twilight and New Moon as well as any characters that appeared in her novel.**

I'm sorry for this chapter being late. I am sick and right before finals i tried getting this out yesterday however fanfiction was being weird or i had to much coaff medecine O.o However, i promise the next chapter to be out by riday :)

* * *

"Bella… Bella. Listen to me, Carlisle will figure something out. Relax, if you don't Charlie will sense something is wrong. Please Bella." Edward asked me calmly. I loved him, but how could he be so calm. He didn't understand… Charlie couldn't know. He couldn't know ... He wasn't ready not yet. 

"Bella, please calm down. Carlisle will figure something out." Came Esme's soothing voice. I couldn't calm down… what could Carlisle tell Charlie if he saw Alice put the dent into the table… 'Look, Charlie, don't worry… she's just incredibly strong, for a girl. It's nothing abnormal.' What would happen if Charlie found out?

Charlie's Point of View

(AT DINNER)

Everything is going fantastic. The food smells delicious. Bell's brag about Esme's cooking being delicious but I think she under exaggerated.

"I became a doctor right out of college a few years ago. I was planning on waiting to get married. However, I found Esme and I couldn't resist. She was always so kind and supporting I just couldn't let her get away." Carlisle told me. This only reminded me of Rene and the way we used to be perfect together, until she got bored of Forks.

My thoughts were inturupted by Jaspers urgent voice asking Alice if she was okay.

Suddenly she released the grip she had on a platter of food and grabbed the table. My eyes grew wide at what I saw happen next. Jasper reached for the platter which was falling and next thing I knew it was on the table. His movements were just a big blur. Something was not right here.

"Charlie, you need to take care of Isabella. I warned you many times. Those Cullen are cold ones" I remembered Billy telling me once when he went on one of his rants about the Cullen's living in Forks and Bella getting to close to them.

I looked at Alice; she was pale, more than the normal. Now that I looked at all the Cullen's they were all too pale, at least for anyone human. Alice clutched the side of the table while Jasper tried to sooth her. I looked at Alice's grip on the table. Were those dent marks? I shook my head. Bella was looking at me curiously. What was I thinking letting Billy's remarks make me believe in Vampires? Oh, I was going insane if I believed in Vampires. Before I know it I would start believing in werewolves too.

"I'm okay, sorry. I don't feel that well" I heard Alice say, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Are you sure Alice?" I asked. Alice then sat down spreading a napkin in front her I supposed just incase she needed to vomit.

"Oh, it's okay" she told me.

"If you want, we could open the present another day when you feel better." I suggested I didn't feel comfortable anymore I don't know why. Billy's stories where starting to make sense.

"No, no. By all means, I think opening the presents would make me feel lot's better. Let's eat."

The rest of the night we ate while making short conversations among each other. I talked the most with Carlisle and Emmet, who I found out, was quite a sports fanatic.

Later we opened presents. Everyone was so ecstatic about all the gifts it made me forget about the earlier incident.

I excused myself to go get a cup of water, Esme offered but I refused, she looked comfortable and happy among her children. I took the glass and filled it half way with water. I began walking back but remembered Alice's sickness earlier. I slowly walked toward the table, hoping not to see any type of mark on the table.

I sat down my glass… right there on the corner of the wooden mahogany table were four thin long marks, no doubt belonging to Alice fingers.

"I see you found that lovely mark Edward decided to bestow upon our beautiful table last summer." I flinched a little; I did not notice Carlisle walk into the kitchen.

* * *

I'm sorry if you thought that this chapter was a filler. I really wanted to see if i could write okay in a male's point of view. I'm still not sure i can get the character down right. i'm pondering on whether i should do it often. 

If you thought that this chapter was a filler chapter i didn't mean for you to get that impression. I decided that you needed to know what Charlie was trully thinking about the Cullens at dinner.


	4. The Truth

**Disclaimer:**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and New Moon, as well as any character that appears in her books.**

I know i told some people this would be out at Seven o'clock however i couldn't find anyone who would preread it and tell me if i needed to correct it. I think i need to start searching for an editor that will be avalable every third day or fifth day to read the story and bring to my attention whether i'm staying with the books. I get my boyfriend to check it sometimes but he hasn't read Stephenie's books so all he does is check my spelling. Oh, and many apologies for the grammar mistakes in the last chapter... i was really sick, i felt horrible.

I'm sorry if this has many mistakes.** I changed Point of Views constantly so becareful when you're reading it gets someone confusing.**

I shall not bore you anymore. Bye.

* * *

_**The Truth **_

_**Edwards Point of View**_

"Edward did this? How?" I heard Charlie ask Carlisle.

"Yes, actually it was quite funny, although Esme almost had a heart attack. Edward was play fighting with Emmett and they picked up some iron rods and used then as swords. In the end Emmett slashed one of our couches in too many different places we had to throw it away and buy another one instead. Edward left these dents on the table." I could hear Carlisle tell Charlie. I wondered if Charlie would believe that. He was human but not stupid, he knows what he saw?

"Oh. That's a shame, you never fixed the table?"

"No, never got around to it. Esme always forgets when we do remember to remind her"

With that Charlie picked up his glass of water, drank what was left and began walking out of the kitchen, with Carlisle in tow. I felt as if a boulder had been lifted off of my chest. I knew Bella did not want to tell Charlie and he would definitely be freak out.

"Bella, it's okay. Charlie didn't find out. You can breathe now. "I told her chuckling slightly at her lack of breathing. She gasped for air at that moment.

"Really Edward, he doesn't suspect anything?" She asked me, bright hopeful eyes looking up at me.

"Well, we will just have to be very helpful around him" I couldn't help but wonder what would happen if Charlie did find out. Just the mere thought made me shiver although I felt neither heat nor cold.

_**Isabella's Point of View**_

**_(1 o'clock in the morning)_**

"Thanks Charlie for letting me stay, I know you're tired and I want to stay till later."

"It's okay Bells, don't worry. Take care." He told me, how careful could I be in a house full of vampires, if he only knew.

I saw him ride away; we stayed there until we could no longer see his car. I sighed. That had been too close.

"Ahhh… what the hell, Edward put me down this instant"

"As soon as we get you to your last present" he told me.

I growled out of exasperation, he arched an eyebrow at me and I only mimicked his expression. I heard Emmett chuckling slightly at how good I mimicked his expression.

"Okay, Bella, you want to be a punk. I'll show you how to be a punk" I now had the most confused look on my face. He took off at the fastest pace I've ever seen him run at with me still in his hands.

"Ahh…. "I pressed my face more into his well toned chest. Breathing hard and starting to panic slightly… what if he crashed into a tree.

All of a sudden we stopped and were inside his house. I jumped out of his arms a slight pout on my face. Jasper was laughing quietly next to Alice, while she had a huge grin on her face. All we had done is ran around the house a couple of times and I was scared of ever letting Edward pick me up.

"Well Bella, do you want your present or not?" I thought about, did I really want their present. They had the bad habit of spending an e exaggerated amount of money on me when I truly did not need what they bought for me. I shook my head no. The all stared at me, as if I was crazy.

"You guys already spent too much on me tonight"

"Stop being stupid Bella, you'll like it" Rosaline said to me. I looked at her with wide eyes, blushing furiously. Edward growled loudly behind me. Emmett growled as loud taking a protective stance in front of Rosaline.

Rosaline only rolled her eyes, tugged Emmett's hand a little and turned to leave giving me a last dirty look. Emmett looked at me with sorry eyes and ran to catch up with Rosaline.

"It's okay, she'll come around sometime. Maybe when she finally figures out you're not going anywhere. That you'll never leave me and I'll never leave you" He smiled his crooked grin the one I'm so in love with. I got on my tiptoes to give him a kiss.

"It's fine Edward. I really don't mind, Rosaline… is well… Rosaline." Everyone laughed at that and Edward took my hand and led me to the back door, the rest of his family in tow.

"I hope you like it Bella." Edward said handing me a pair of keys. I stared at him. Now I was going to faint. I hope this was the keys to his car because if they weren't then I did not want to know what they opened or turned on.

He opened the door in front of me and there in the back yard stood my truck, or what looked like my truck.

It was painted a dark green with shimmering paint instead of the opaque one that it used to have. I ran to the truck and turned it on. It purred quietly. I left the keys in the ignition and ran toward Edward.

"I love you so much. Do you know that?" I gave him another kiss, however he deepened it slightly. I pulled away. We couldn't do that, not now anyways. Sometimes I was very relieved that Edward couldn't use his power on me.

I looked up at him and slapped him violently on the arm and pinched him as well. He seemed flabbergasted at my sudden violence.

"Edward Masen Cullen. You almost gave me a heart attack. Why did you change the keys to my truck, I thought you had bought me a new car that was worth more than my whole house put together" I looked at him sternly, only to get a grin in return.

"Bella, it was a surprise. You weren't supposed to know that it would be your car on the other side that door" he told me pointing to the back door. "If you want I can buy you a new car." He told me.

"No. It's fine. I love my new and improved truck" I said giving him another kiss.

"Thank you. And thank you guys too, even Rosaline and Emmett!" I yelled toward the house. I would not act childish like Rosaline.

We all walked back into the house. Edward and I slept in his room that night, and no we did not do anything. Although Edward kept complaining of the noises the rest of the couples in the house were making.

The next day you woke up gasping for air. You had a bad feeling about today. You didn't know what it was. Your heart was racing and you couldn't make it stop.

"Crap. Today's Monday isn't it"

"uh-huh" Edward answers you scaring you slightly.

You turned around, covering your eyes slightly. Edward was lying in bed with you, with the covers off. He had no shirt on and was shinning. You looked at the window, light streamed in covering the room in a light white light making the various CD cases dance in the light. Edward saw your saddened eyes.

"Bella, don't worry. I'll take you to school and pick you up." He smiled lightly although it didn't necessarily reach his eyes.

"Okay." You said, you were depressed, not only did you have to go to school two days after Christmas, you would have to spend the day with out Edward.

"Here, I went to your house before you woke up to get you some clothes and your bag of toiletries. You should take a shower here, school starts in 20 minutes."

"What?! Edward why didn't you wake me up? "

"You looked so peaceful sleeping I didn't want to wake you, you finally started twisting and turning and felt that you were having a night mare so I woke you up. Were you having a nightmare? "

"Hmm… I don't know… I can't remember if it was a night mare. I'll be right out. "I said heading toward the bathroom. 15 minutes later I was dressed, and had my backpack on one shoulder and a pop tart in one hand. Five minutes later we had arrived to school, in my new cool shiny truck.

"I'll pick you up when school finishes." Edward told me and gave me a quick peck.

I walked toward the school, when I got to the doors I turned around and waved good bye. Finally, seeing I was in school Edward drove off.

_**Edward's point of view**_

_**(Hunting) **_

I decided to go hunting; if I had to spend the day with out Bella I might as well do something useful. Jasper came along so did Emmett. The girls did too, but they decided to go hunting more up north a few miles from where we were.

"Okay, we should meet up in five hours. I need to go pick up Bella" I told the guys before we all started running our different ways. I sniffed the air and my nose quickly found the scent of a lion. It wasn't my favorite animal but I would have to do for now. I began running, my hunting senses taking over the rest of my mind.

_**Charlie's point of View**_

**_(While Cullen's are hunting)_**

I was driving away from town heading to the next Sheriff office a couple hours away from town. I drove slowly too tired to drive with any energy. I past the mountain on the out squirt of town. I frowned slightly when I saw a truck park near the mountains. I didn't think much about it until I saw its license plates. They matched the ones on Bella's truck. I pulled over, and walked over to the truck. I heard a lion growled and sprinted toward the source of the noise. I was couldn't breath. There he was, he picked up his head slightly and growled in my direction. I started backing up. He growled one more time and once again sunk his teeth into the dying lion. What was he? I turned and ran. I was acting like a coward but I didn't care right now. I jumped into the police car and turned my sirens on, heading straight for the school. I couldn't believe it. Billy was right...

* * *

I hope you guys liked this part, message me to tell me who you think it is. i haven't figured it out. Is it Edward? Jasper? or Emmet? could it be another Vampire? --- i just threw that one out there to see what you guys thought of the idea. :) 

I hope you guys like it.

**Thank You for Reviewing.**

**I got 5 reviews for the last one and it really made me happy knowing that people took their time to message me.**

**Thank You**

As i promised this chapter is out three days after the last chapter. :) I just finished with finals:) YEAH!

Nat

**i will post the date the next chapter will come out when i figure it out, it will be on my home page. Do not expect the date to be out the same day :) **

would like to give recognition to : Alice-In-Wonderland101

She kindly told me that some stuff i was using in my story was not coinciding with the way Stephenie Meyer has it in her book. Thank you very much. I really do appreciate it and i will remember everythign that you told me in my next chapter.:)


	5. GoodBye's

**Disclaimer:**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and New Moon as well as any character that appears in either book.**

Sorry this is out so late at night i really like this chapter but then again i think i like every chapter :)

**_

* * *

_**

_**GoodBye's **_

How could I? I just ruined everything we have, everything Carlisle worked to get for us.

I wanted to run but my predator senses told me to stay and finish my meal. I looked up once more to see that he was backing away, I growled, this time the ferocity of the growl shook the trees and startle the birds that lived in them. At that precise moment Charlie fled, he ran afraid, but then again who wouldn't have. I tried to stop but I just couldn't. I kept on feeding, five minutes later I finished the mountain lion and straightened up.

"What have I done?" I sunk to the ground shaking uncontrollably.

**Bella's Point of View**

I sat in Chemistry bored out of my mind, why did the sun have to come out today.

"Why not Saturday?" I mumbled to myself.

"What did you say Bella?" Mike Newton asked me, I could feel his breath on my cheek meaning he was a little to close.

"Nothing Mike, I was just mumbling to myself" Mike still did not get why I was with Edward, although we had been together for a year and a half now he still believed he could 'steal' me away. I groaned to myself, graduation was half a year away, and I knew I should pay attention in class, but it's just so hard.

"We are going to be using Magnesium in our Lab today so I would advise everyone to follow the instructions carefully. Does anyone know why?" I heard Mr. Vella ask from the front of the room. A hand shot out from beside me, I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, Micheal."

"Magnesium is a natural laxative" Mike told the class in an all knowing way. I envisioned him trapped inside a flask not able to get out while the class walked by him trying to finish what ever lab we were doing today.

"Yes, that's right, so if you don't want to have to run to the bathroom later I'd advise you to keep the substance covered" Eww, this class is disgusting, first we mixed chemicals that smelt like airplane glue (smells terrible incase you didn't know), then we mixed some other stuff and it ends up exploding making the whole building smell like rotten eggs and cotton candy. Now we have to use magnesium which can cause us to have diarrhea. What is wrong with this class? I was in the process of banging my head against the lab table, which had too many burns on it (I believe from the Bunsen burners constantly getting tipped over) when Mr.Vella interrupted me.

"Ms. Swan, would you like to inform the class why you seem to enjoy banging your head on the lab tables?" I was red; I didn't have to look in the mirror to know.

"Um, uh… its… I… "Just then the door opened and in came Ms. Greene the school secretary with Charlie behind her, looking both wary and impatient.

"Isabella Swan can you please come outside? Bring your stuff" I did as she told me throwing Mike and apologetic smile, now he wouldn't have a lab partner. I slowly shut the door behind me.

"Bella, we really need to go" Charlie told me in an urgent voice.

"Here are her papers Chief Swan, I hope you return quickly. Goodbye Bella" She smiled and than turned around. Charlie was already walking away, it seemed eerie the way the hall was quiet and all the doors were closed.

"Ch…Dad, wait up. Where are we going?" He was already in the car waiting for me to put my seat belt on. We drove home in silence. Something was definitely wrong, I didn't get out of the car waiting for him to give me some type of explanation.

" Bella, I'm so sorry, we have to leave…we have to move away" I couldn't say anything, I clutched the dash board trying to process what he had just told me. Leave… Forks… School… The Cullens… Edward.

"What?!" Finally I found my voice.

"I'm so sorry Bells, it's for your own good."

"It's not for my own good, Charlie what are you talking about? I barely started living with you a year and a half ago, how can you know what's for my own good!?" I knew I was being unreasonable but i… I had no idea. I couldn't hold back. I got out of the car and slammed the door causing Charlie to get out of the car and slam his.

"I know what's for your own good and what's not!? You are my daughter whether you like it or not, and we are leaving!" I took a step back, Charlie had never yelled at me like this. His eyes recognized I was frightened but he still didn't lower his voice, I think he was shocked at himself.

"Go pack you stuff, we're leaving in fifteen minutes, just pack things you really need" I did not move.

"Can I say goodbye to my friends, you cannot just take me like this. It's like you're kidnapping me, let me say good bye to Edward" At the sound of Edwards name Charlie flinched and his angered flared once again.

"You, Isabella, will not say goodbye to anyone, go pack your bags" I could feel the tears threatening to escape at this point. I took a deep breath, I didn't want to leave and I would not make it easy for him to take me away.

"No." I told him as calmly as I could.

"Okay, go to your room Isabella" I walked toward my room; convincing Charlie to stay in Forks had been too easy. I entered my room and sat on my bed. I could hear Charlie murmuring into the phone. Two minutes later he hung up.

"Okay, Isabella. I'll pack for you. I gave you a chance but you refused it" Charlie told me, now calmer than he had been before.

"I'm not going anywhere Charlie" I told him already on my feet. "Not until I say goodbye to everyone"

"I already told everyone, people cried, I told then you couldn't call them since we were leaving today"

"What about Edward?" My heart sped up, if Charlie had told everyone surely Edward should come and try to persuade him to let me stay.

"He was…" Charlie tripped over his words, he was sweating now. "He was preoccupied at the moment, I'm not lying Bella I did see him" He began empting my closet into the two suit cases he had dumped into my room.

"You're lying!" I yelled at him, Edward would be here right now if he did know.

"No, I'm not." He was yelling again, his voice more commanding as the second passed. "He said and I do quote, "It's for the best, I would end up hurting Bella anyways"" Hearing those word broke my heart in two. I couldn't help it; the tears cascaded down my cheeks. I felt Charlie engulf me in a hug and I let myself cry, I needed Edward, I was leaving and he didn't care.

After standing like that for a while Charlie let go of me. He grabbed one suit case while I grabbed the other. We piled them into the car. I told Charlie I would be right back I had to go to the bathroom before we left. He nodded.

I found a paper in my room a pen on my desk and I wrote a quick note. I left the paper on the desk with a CD on top. I shed a tear; however, I did not wipe it away. I let it slowly fall onto the paper.

I said goodbye to the empty room and walked out the room and out of my house with out looking back. I urged myself to not look back and once we were driving away toward the airport I knew I would not look back, there was nothing to look back to. It was all gone.

**Jaspers Point of View**

" Alice" I could feel her have a vision. In less than twenty seconds I was by her side. I had been done hunting so I had been walking around the forest when I felt her vision. Her emotions were always the same during her visions. She felt nothing but empty. I was supporting her up while she had her vision. She gasped… and I felt it. All the pain, not only from her. I focused harder to send calm waves toward her but I couldn't, I had felt the other pain when I was hunting but I suspected it was from a dying animal since Edward and Emmett were still hunting. I hunched over, trying to block the pain I felt from Alice but I couldn't. If I could cry right now I would, from all the sorrow and terrible pain I felt.

"Alice what's wrong, you're…hurting… me" I told her in between gasps. She took a deep breath apologized quickly under her breath and tried to bottle up her emotions. It only helped a small amount.

"Are you okay?" I asked her, she nodded and told me to follow her. We finally stopped. My eyes went wide. Edward was on the ground clutching himself while shaking uncontrollably. I called loudly enough for Emmett and Rosalie to meet up with us.

In a second or so, Emmett and Rosalie stood beside me. Alice told Rosalie something but I did not pay enough attention my eyes were fixed on Edward. In the blink of an eye Rosalie stood in front of Edward. She punched him fiercely, I could hear a sickening crack.

"Edward get up, we're leaving" With that she turned gave us a look that told us if we contradicted what she had just said we were going to pay for it and headed toward the car.

"Bella's truck isn't quick enough; we're going to run home instead. Make sure no one spots you." With that she was off, Emmett right behind her. Alice looked at me and I stared back. I only nodded. I put Edward on my back, a very difficult task by the way, and started running home, Alice right by my side. I went slowly. I could only handle so many emotions and carry a person home.

* * *

**Thank you **

**Eight people reviewed and that made me extremely happy :)**

Can't say much i have school tomorrow and it's eleven

I love all my readers :)

Next date will be out in my profile :) (not up today)

**I'm sorry but i cannot give recognition to everyone right at this moment but i will make sure i do it in the next story :)**


	6. Is This My New Beginning?

**_Authors note: _**

I'm very sorry about the delay of this story a new semester is starting an i need to settle down. I also have a few problems with my comp at the moment. Nothing serious but bad enough that i cannot use it as often as i usually do. (it keeps making a weird noise even if i turn the volume down, i found out it's coming from the screen) The library is being retarted (i really do love the library) but i'm trying to pay some over due fines and they wont let me use their computers until they're fully payed :( Sorry, i know most of you don't want to hear me telling you this but i just needed to tell those viewers who were curious why i had disappeared for two weeks. :)

**_Disclaimer_**

**_I do not own Twilight or any characters or any event that happened or showed up in her book and i placed in my story. They are all writen by her and developed by her. _**

I know most of you want to read now :)

But i have to tell you guys one more thing:

I now have an editor well she's been an editor for the last tow chapters but i haven't been able to give her recognition for her help since i've rushed out the last two chapters so thank you alice. (yeah her name is alice isn't that cool :) ) for being my editor and helping me out. I really appreciate it. :D

Alice-In-Wonderland101 - read her stories if you can they're really good

So finally ...

I hope you liked this part :)

* * *

**Is this my new beginning?**

I vaguely remember boarding a plane let alone knowing where it was heading. I did ask him whether we were going with mom or some where else. Strangely, I felt a wave of relief when he told me we were heading somewhere a little less "crowded". This made me laugh silently, I knew Charlie wasn't a people person and I didn't doubt we were going to a small town. I guess after this whole ordeal neither of us could handle being in a hectic city. I pulled my CD player from my carry on bag and placed the CD Phil had given me in it; it was the one with all the bass and screeching. It sounded like a pack of angry cats; I liked the CD once I got past the horrible noises. I turned the volume up all the way so I could not think. I felt my dad grab my hand and give it a gentle squeeze silently letting me know that everything would be okay. I knew Charlie had a hard time showing his affections but I was grateful he was trying. I leaned my head on his shoulder and fell asleep.

Two weeks later I found my self preparing to go to a new school. I bit my nails, a bad habit I had gotten from Dad.

"Bella, are you ready? I'm going to drive you to school" dad yelled from the kitchen.

I rolled my eyes, just like dad to be worried about a new school. We silently drove toward the large campus. The streets were now busy so we had to wait through traffic; at least it wasn't as much as in Los Angeles or New York. We now lived in Fontana, California, in these past two weeks I learned that it isn't too sunny here but the weather is usually hot but with out the sun. The constant cloudiness reminded me of Forks which only lead to thinking about Edward. I couldn't think of him though, he had hurt me and lied to me. All the promises he made to me about us meant nothing to him and now meant nothing to me. A day after we bought our new house I decided to stop mopping around. It was his decision to let me leave, he decided he did not want me and I decided I was going to grow up and let him take his path and I take my own. He had left me once; months of my life flew by before my eyes with out noticing what was happening that time. However, this time I wouldn't let that happen.

"Bella, we're here. Do you need me to walk you inside… or something?" Charlie looked hesitantly toward the school filled with kids my age. I refused the invitation, this I would do by myself. I took a deep breath and gave my dad my best smile. In returned he gave me his best smile which looked too similar to mine. Hmm, I wonder where I had gotten it from. I jumped out of the car receiving a fierce amount of wind in my face. I started making my way toward the front entrance. This would be the new beginning I needed, with out vampires or werewolves. I wouldn't live in fairy tale world and live like a normal person inconspicuous to all the creatures other than humans that roam this world. Yet I couldn't help but wonder if that was really what I wanted? I nodded my head vigorously to no one in particular. I made up my mind; yes this is what I want. Once inside the school I got a couple weird glances from people but it was nothing compared to the first day at Forks High School. I met the receptionist and retrieved my new schedule; it looked almost identical to my old one except all the classes were in different order and I no longer had P.E. the class I dreaded so much. Instead I had a free period at the end of the day. I silently walked to my first period fully aware that I was more than fifteen minutes late to the class. It's my first day I have a legitimate excuse. I finally got to my new class.

I took deep a breath and began walking into Government, room 130. Twenty pairs of eyes stared at me with curiosity written all over them. I walked up to the teacher silently praying that I would not trip and make a fool of myself.

"Ahhhh!!!" I tripped over my own feet, as I was tumbling down a pair of cold hands wrapped themselves around my waist and steadied me. I didn't want to turn, those cold hands were to familiar to the ones from Forks.

"Thank You William however that still does not excuse you for being twenty minutes late" the teacher, who I later found out was named Mr. Jacobson, told the gorgeous guy that was standing in back of me with a fierce look on his face. I had no option but to turn and say thank you, however, when I turned all that escaped from my lips was a tiny gasp when I noticed his topaz eyes. The teacher cleared his throat and the mystery guy took his seat in the back of the class. It was obvious that all the girls wanted him and all the guys, except for a few who he nodded to, disliked him.

"Would you care to introduce yourself Ms. Swan" the teacher told me. I jumped a little. The class snickered. How to start my own introduction, first impressions are the ones that last the longest.

"Hi, my name is Isabella Swan but you can call me Bella. I just moved here with my dad, and, as you can see, I can't walk with out falling on my face occasionally" I laughed silently at my joke while the class laughed out loud. Well, that went better than I expected.

"Well, thank you for that wonderful introduction but now we have to get back to class. Take any empty seat," Mr. Jacobson said without looking up from the papers he was now grading, "and ask the person sitting beside you what page to open up to" I guess this was the end of his speech so I took the only seat available which so conveniently was next to the guy who had stopped me from falling on my face.

"Page 305" was all the guy named William said. I looked curiously at him he was paying no attention to the lecture and instead stared out the window on the right of his chair. Ten minutes later the bell rang and I looked up to say goodbye to the guy named William. Amazingly he was already at the door heading toward his next class. I shrugged off his behavior and headed toward my next class. I passed by William toward my next class, he was doing a hand stand in the middle of the hall. I rolled my eyes, just like guys to show off, however, I couldn't help but stare walking into a group of girls and falling backward spilling all my books and backpack.

"Watch were you're going" said the girl I had bumped into. She seemed to be the leader of their group.

"Yeah, you could have, like, spilled something on her" another girl said, she had a pink shirt on with pink pants and pink shoes. Okay, that was just a little too much pink for me.

"Yeah" said a third girl. They made no move to help me gather my things or help me get up from the uncomfortable position on the ground so I began reaching for my books.

An arm brushed mine as I reached for my Chemistry book. I looked up only to look at a pair of topaz eyes. I blinked a couple times before I looked  
away.

"Girls, give her a brake, she's new" was all William said while he handed me my books.

"Sure Will, we'll be nice" the leader told him fluttering her eyelashes seductively. I tried no to gag at how stupid she looked. William smiled at them and reached for my arm, he silently pulled me up and began walking away.

"Thanks… again" I said very quietly making sure the girls wouldn't hear me, however I doubted he could hear he was already to far.

"You're welcome" he said, he turned around to look at me, shock written across his beautiful features. I suspected my face held the same emotion his did. This couldn't be. I left Forks and promised myself a new life away from them. I was standing there in shock when suddenly I heard one of the girl approach me and wave at William all together. He walked more slowly toward his friends and I was more than positive he was angry. His eyes were slowly turning a dark charcoal color.

"Don't even think about it, he's off limits understood. You try anything with him and you'll see. You've been warned. He's mine." With that the leader of the girls spun around but not without shooting a coy smile at William and began walking away. I shook my head; her threat was the last thing I needed to worry about.

* * *

**Thank You for Reviewing.**

**I got 6 reviews and it really made me happy knowing that people took their time to message me.**

**Thank You**

I'm sorry this chapter took so long it's my responsibility to get it out on time but i just couldn't keep up with everything. The next one might be a couple days late since my editor can't check my story for about a week but i will make it up to you by putting out two chapters with in a short time distant from eachother. :)

I would like to give** a late** recognition to :

**Twilight Fay** and **jandjsalmon** and **Belle07** for reviewing me and bringing to my attention that Rosalie's name is Rosalie instead of Rosaline. Thank you i really had no clue. :) **this is for chapter 4**

and **special **recognition to : ALICE

She tells me what is wrong in every chapter and corrects me :) Thank you XD


	7. I Guess Not

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Twilight or any characters that may appear in Stephenie Meyers novels.

**Author's Note:**

I'm sorry you guys i'm trying really hard to keep up with the story, however, i've been taking SAT's and ACT's and i'm going to soon be taking my AP testing so i'm dying because i come home tired from so much information being crammed into my head. My editor came back a week ago. So i've had this story for about a week. I hope you guys like it.

**bye**

* * *

The rest of the day passed by as if I was trapped in some type of time machine intent on getting me home at 3:00 however everything went down hill when I was walking to my English class. Once again I found my self on the floor but this time it wasn't completely my fault. I looked up to glare at whoever had tripped me but was confused when I stared into a pair of unrecognizable brown eyes. At that same moment, I heard some one growl quietly next to me. The guy that tripped me was tall and had a muscular figure. His dark bangs draped over his right eye, he wore a brown shirt with blue jeans. He squatted down to help me gather my things or so I though, instead his hand grabbed mine.

"Here, let me help you up." In one swift move I was standing dusting myself off.

"Sorry" the guy apologized while picking up my textbook.

"It's alright, it's not your fault that bad luck seems to follow me wherever I go," he chuckled lightly.

"I know." I looked at him dumbfounded, he actually agreed with me.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Isabella, I'm in your first period, you tripped coming in." I laughed at the memory.

"You can call me Bella"

"You can call me Nathan"

"What if I don't want to call you Nathan? Huh?" I teased him.

"Well, in that case then you can call me Nathaniel and sound old" We both laughed in unison, I would not call him Nathaniel, he knew that.

"Thanks for helping me up," I said to him, grateful to not be sitting on the ground like had been a couple seconds ago.

"It's alright I'll see you around," he smiled at me and glared at someone behind me. What now? I hoped it wasn't the b.itch crowd again. I turned around ready to get another of their silly "warnings" but instead found myself being greeted by William.

"Hey," William saluted me.

"What do you have right now?" he asked me his voice was frustrated.

"Umm, English with Mr. Eda.nickle?" I looked strangely at the name that was printed on my yellow sign in program.

"Me too" we walked silently toward the class a thick fog of awkwardness surrounded us. I could feel people's eyes following our movements until we reached a door that read 112.

"My name is William, by the way" he told me when we neared the door he opened the door and walked in. I quickly grasped the old metal knob, stopping the door from shutting in my face. Here we go, I was going to walk in late and have to introduce myself. Sigh, I wanted to go home, fortunately this was my last class.

"Hello there, plan on coming in anytime soon" A short old bald man told me.

"Um yeah" I walked into the class, ready to introduce myself again however that didn't happen. The class was mainly composed of everyone is the rest of my classes so I just looked for an open seat, the teacher nodded at a seat near the windows.

"Woopdido!" I muttered sarcastically, "The only seat open and I get to sit next to the guy picking his nose, the girl preppy girl who takes her compact mirror every five minutes to check her makeup and the emo girl that looks afraid of the sun." I muttered to myself trying not to move my lips so that the class didn't believe I'm nuts. I sat down ready to die of boredom in this class, i liked this class but you could tell that this teacher was a lecturer. sigh.

"You know, I'm sitting here too." Someone said from behind me, I turned look at William.

"Yeah I know" I said as a turned around to look at him, sadly instead on making my point I became hypnotized by his beautiful topaz eyes. He only smirked casually while I tried to look away.

"You know," I finally said after he released his gaze off mine, "that's not really fair, you guys are already too good looking, why do you have to have those eyes too?" I tasked him abruptly. My announcement changed the air around us and he stiffened.

"What do you mean by **our** eyes?" He asked me in a deathly quiet voice. My mind was having an internal battle, should I tell him. Is he one of the good vampires or is he the bad vampire, his eyes **are** topaz, I decided since I couldn't be sure I would lie.

"I meant guys in general, you know the male population. I'm sorry if I just blurted it out, I don't know what's wrong with me." I tried laughing but it came out as a measly squeak.

He looked speculatively at me, "Oh, okay" You turned around, sighing. Should I tell him that I know? I didn't come here to become acquainted with another vampire.

Finally the bell rang to dismiss the class. I rose silently and turned around ready to get out of class and go home; surprisingly Nathan was standing at the door waiting for me.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a moment" He asked me, I only nodded in response. I silently led us out of school and toward the parking lot.

"What do you want to tell me Nathan?" I asked him confused at why someone who I only met a class before wanted to speak with me privately.

"Is something going on between you and William?" He asked me. Okay, so I wasn't expecting that question.

"No," I told him, "Does it seem like something is going on, I just got here a week ago and I just met him today?"

"It's just that he's acting all protective over you, I just can't figure it out." He mumbled the last part to himself.

"Oh, well that. Hmm... I don't know, I guess he's just looking out for me since I'm new." I had shrugged off William's previous behavior but, now that I thought about it, he was acting too possessive especially earlier when Nathan had tripped me. William had been the one to growl.

"Right.." Nathan extended the word to make it two syllables. "He makes fun of people that are new and calls them "fresh fish",' I wrinkled my nose at the expression I truly never understood the civil war term.

"Any way, I just wanted to tell you that the girls are jealous and are planning something. I know you're new and hardly know them, but you need to be careful not to anger them. They're airheads and don't know the difference between embarrassing someone publicly, which is what most people would do, or really hurting someone. They're little h.ores and have wanted William since they were younger." He stopped his little rant to look at my face. I was smiling like a lunatic

"I just wanted to tell you that they were planning something…. Bella, stop smiling like that, you look demented"

"Sorry Nathan, it's just, I already met them and already got a "warning" from them," I smiled apologetically at him, "But thank you for worrying about me." He looked down at the ground. I slowly walked up to him and gave him a hug but pulled away shocked, his body was hot, more than hot. And not in the way that he's hot and I want to picture him in only swimtrunks. He had a really high fever.

"Nathan, are you okay? You're really hot, do you have a fever?" I asked him. His eyes went wide, fear written across them.

"Maybe, I haven't been feeling good all week." He looked at me hesitantly, "but yeah, be careful with the girls, okay." I nodded; he turned around to sprint away. When I saw him near the school entrance I got into my car, however I was unable to drive away. I sat there, my knuckles white from clutching the steering wheel, trying hard not to cry or yell, out of frustration.

"This isn't what I wanted, I wanted a new start. Away from vampires, away from my memories, away from him" I screamed out. I wanted to cry but instead I turned the car on and headed home.

Williams Point of View

I saw as the new girl, Bella, walked out of class with Nathan on her heels. I was planning on talking to her. She heard me earlier in the halls, I knew she did. She new about us, I just wondered how much she knew. I stared out of the window, my eyes instantly finding Bella and Nathan. Now what did that bastard want with her? My eyes widened when I saw her step forward and hug him.

"He actually let her, what is wrong with him. Is her really that stupid?" I struggled to hear their conversation; all I heard was the word fever. That can only mean she doesn't know about his kind. Should I be worried or relieved, I couldn't make up my mind. He walked away and she got into her car, however, instead of driving off she just sat there. Unexpectedly I heard her yell, "This isn't what I wanted! I wanted a new start! Away from vampires, away from my memories, away from him! "

I was right, she did know about us. Who was she talking about? Where did she say she used to live? Forks? Argh, what kind of name is that, I should have paid attention earlier. I'll have to ask tomorrow. I have to go hunting if I want to talk to her privately, she smells too good. Like strawberries, utterly delicious sweet mouth watering strawberries.

* * *

**Thank you for reviewing, thank you, you are the ones i think about when i write the next part. You make me want to get the next part out. **

**thank you. **

**Thanks Alice for being my Editor.**


	8. Memories

**I'm sorry i haven't updated in a very long time. I had to deal with SAT's like i mentioned in my other authors note. **

**I've had this piece done for quite some time however i never had the time nor the energy to post it up, ask my editor she saw this part about 3 weeks ago. I've been working really hard to raise my GPA. I know have a 3.8. :) I'm happy since i'm a junior in high school and this year really matters. So yeah. Don't want to bore you :)**

**Nat**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any characters that are used in my story that have been created by Stephenie Meyer. HOWEVER... Willian is mine and Nathan :)**

* * *

**Memories**

"Charlie I'm home!" I shouted as I put my backpack on the counter and headed toward the

refrigerator, a note was plastered on the door, it was from Charlie. On the outside of the note Charlie had scribbled Bella, I opened it and read its contents.

Bells, sorry. I know I said I would be here when you got home but the station finally sent my background information to the department here in Fontana. They called me in, I'm not sure what time I will be home, take this and order something to eat or go out. I don't know if I'll be out late so don't worry or stay up waiting. Take care

Dad

I laughed quietly as I found he had stapled a twenty-dollar bill to the note. I grabbed my jacket and decided I would go eat at Pink's, a burger place I had driven past on my way to and from school.

As I drove I felt a tear fall down my cheek and made to wipe it away but suddenly I didn't care. I cried about everything I neglected to admit since I left Forks. I missed him, but he didn't want me. I missed my friends; I missed Jacob who I tried to contact so many times since Edward returned. I hate this new place, whose weather resembles too much that of Forks, and I don't know how I feel about William being a vampire. I want to befriend him but I want him to disappear.

Shit, my life is such a crazy a semblance of things, like a broken radio which doesn't have an antenna; or in my case my life which is missing Edward, with out him I'm completely useless but still have to go on day by day struggling to get a signal, only transmitting fractured parts inside me. Yet I still have the one thing that keeps me together; Charlie.

I hate this.

I brushed my tears away in frustration. I promised to make the best of this new life I am not about to got back on it, I mentally yelled at myself reminding myself that I was not going to cry.

Debating on pulling through the drive through or parking and enjoying the meal inside I hit my head against my window. Finally, I parked my car in the closest space to the entrance and brought out a mirror to check how bad I looked… not that bad, I shrug it off knowing I've looked worse before. 

I took a seat at the counter and ordered a number 4: a burger and fries however I traded the soda for a large strawberry smoothie. I was shocked as the waitress place my order in front of me and the burger was bigger than a double whopper at Burger King and the fries take over half of my plate, however I was insanely happy when she also sat down my smoothie which is as abnormally big as the rest of my meal.

I replayed over the first day of school and finally concluded from much analysis that it was a good first day. Surprisingly I knew more people than I thought I would and more shockingly I remembered most of their names. I can't help but smile as I remember Nathan today trying to look out for me although we barely met, however I was instantly saddened when I remembered his fever. I made a mental note to myself reminding me to ask him if he felt better tomorrow.

My mind wondered toward William, I still couldn't make up my mind, I'm positive he is one of them and he feeds off animal blood, however I am confused, I thought the Cullen's said only one other family that live like them and they live up in Alaska. I wonder if they don't know about William and his family.

"Hey" I smiled as I heard William calling my name; I am so intrigued by him I think my mind is playing tricks on me.

"Bella! Earth to Bella!" I hand waved in front of my face.

"Ahh… shit" I cursed as I fell backward from my stall. I braced myself as I fell however I never collided with the ground.

William helped me sit up while chuckling a little under his breath, "So it wasn't only a one time thing" he mused to himself.

"Thank you for not letting me fall" I told him, trying to hide my blush with my hair.

"No problem, I guess I should have brought you down from cloud nine more gently"

I chose to ignore his comment and instead offered him my other half of the hamburger, since it had been cut in half and I had not touched it yet. 

"Umm…." He looked at me waiting for something.

"Oh, wait…" it suddenly struck me that he couldn't eat food, well he could but it tasted crap-tastically good to him. About a minute later after taking another bite, something clicks. He knows that I know and now he knows that I know that he knows. I was confusing myself with all those "knows".

I choked on the bite of hamburger when it finally clicked. William decided to intervene patting me on the back while I reached for my smoothie. "Took you long enough" he told me with a smug grin on his face.

"So you know that I know that you know that I know now" His face looked void of all emotion when I told him my new news and suddenly he busted into fits of laughter. 

"What?" I shook my head trying to see what was so funny… oh. 

"Yeah, I guess that didn't make any sense." I told him but he shook his head.

"It made sense," he told me once he regained his posture, "it just…you sounded so funny." I rolled my eyes I thought vampires were supposed to be mature. 

"Wait, so you're okay with me knowing that you're one of them?" I asked him.

"Well, do I have an option" Umm, I didn't know whether to remind him that he was a vampire after all and could get rid of me in if he wished to, he had super strength after all.

"I guess, sorry about offering you that burger I completely space off about you guys eating abilities or non eating abilities" I smiled at him apologetically. 

"Its fine I actually came here to talk to you" my eyes grew wide.

"Umm, sure" I told him I didn't expect to have this conversation with him so suddenly.

"Can we walk outside so no one will over hear us and think we're lunatics" he smiled at me, wow his eyes sparkled when he truly smiled I couldn't keep my own eyes off them.

"Umm… yeah, sure" I told him trying to hide another blush when I finally unglued myself from his gaze. 

I put my hamburger down and asked the waitress for a take out box; William cocked his right eyebrow at me.

"Thank you" I told the girl who handed me the box but never took her eyes of William, however he couldn't see the girl since he was watching me put the burger and the remaining fries into  
the tray. 

"What? I'm taking them home for Charlie, I don't know if he had a chance to eat since he went to go see if he got the job he applied for" This made his eyebrow rise higher making them disappear behind his hair.

"What now?" I asked him. 

"Charlie?" He asked me questionly, wanting me to go into more detail. I laughed so this is where he was getting at.

"Yes Charlie, I live with him, I love him" I told him, he seemed shocked.

"Oh, okay" he was still looking at me funny when I walked out of the diner and headed toward the car to put the food away.

"He's always been there for me and helped me when I needed it the most. I don't know… I love him...He loves me, we feed each other it's what we do…"

"Okay, okay I get it you guys love each other. You found your prince charming at a young age, you don't have to flaunt it all over the place…" I couldn't help but start laughing I clutched my stomach unable to get air into my lungs.

"Umm, not exactly… I love him, he's not perfect I hate him waking me up in the mornings and I hate when he's over protective but I love it at the same time. How could I not love my dad, he's just too much like me to dislike him, we both like the same things except for the little things  
like sports and cars, that he gets from being a male, besides that I love my dad" I told him still laughing here and there.

He finally registered what I was saying, "You were talking about your dad. You're so weird you know that?"

"Well, I guess but then again I'm not the one who can't eat a burger with out it tasting like crap." I told him, he immediately tensed up. 

"Yeah, I guess"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that," I immediately tried to correct my rudeness. 

"Oh, its okay, it's been a long time since a human found out the truth, I'm not use to it" I smiled apologetically at him.

"Still, I'm sorry, I just... I don't know. I feel like I know you, sorry" He waved his hand at me signaling that it didn't matter anymore. 

We silently began to make our way toward a park a couple blocks away from Pink's. 

"So, you know I'm a vampire right?" 

"Yes" 

"What gave me away?" he asked me, although I couldn't see his face I could tell he was really surprised I had guessed he was a vampire on the first day of school. 

"Well, firstly, when you caught me in first period you were deathly cold, and then your eyes were topaz however I wasn't sure if you were one of them. Until later, when you saved me from your fan girls. You heard me apologize and said it was okay although you were more than ten feet  
away from me. The girls couldn't hear me although they were right next to me; I had whispered it since I didn't want them to know I don't think you need the either way either way." I explained to him.

"I was shocked and you were angry that you had given yourself away so easily. Your eyes' turned a darker brown an then finally a black since you became cross. Then I was positive you were one of them" 

"Oh." was all William responded to my answer. 

"Yeah, but although I knew you were one of them I still couldn't believe it." I looked down, afraid that I might start crying.

"Then in the last class when you sat behind me I fought with myself whether you were a good vampire or a bad one?" William chuckled lightly at this.

"Well, have you made up your mind yet?" He asked me, I looked up to see him smiling down at me; his smile reached his eyes and made them sparkle with happiness again. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Yeah, I think… you're the bad vampire." I told him laughing so he knew I was joking. "Come on, what good vampire would lead a defenseless girl out to the middle of the park where no one is watching just to 'talk'" I told him. 

His topaz eyes opened up wide in alarm but them be chuckled his expression going back to normal. 

"Okay, so I lied, I decided you're the good vampire" I smiled at him. 

"Really" He appeared genuinely shocked but then he saddened. "You don't think I'm some type of monster?" he asked me, the question threw me off but I recovered quickly. 

"It's not your fault you are what you are, you're making the best with what life threw at you. I do not believe you're a monster if you feed from animals to spare human life." I grabbed his hand and gave it gentle squeeze before letting go, he looked at me to see if I really meant what I just told him and I couldn't help but hope that all he found in my eyes was reassurance.

"So, how do you know about our kind?" I felt a stab at my chest but ignored it. 

"Umm, well in Forks a family lived there, a vampire family and they were like you, they fed off animals" 

"Really, how big was there family?" 

"Seven" I told him remembering each of their faces while I counted  
them.

"They're the Cullens right? I've heard of them, almost went to see if I could join there group but I changed my mind""Yeah, they're the Cullens " I told him saddened by the memories of them. William looked at me closely before changing the subject.

"How much do you know about us?" He asked me, I answered with a simple "a lot". He then proceeded to ask me true and false questions. I got all of them right earning a clap from him when I stated that they did NOT transform into bats Whenever is one word whenever they wanted to. We were sitting on the swings talking away when I noticed that it was already eleven o'clock. Wow, time went by quickly. 

"So tell me," I stepped in before he could throw another true or false question at me, "how old are you?"

He smiled brightly once again and answered seventeen while wiggling his eyebrows up and down in a "seductive" manner. 

"No really, how old are you?" I asked him.

"Well, when I was transformed I was 17. If you really must know I will be turning 255 next month today"

"Wow, you're old!" I yelled, but than began laughing hysterically when he crossed his arms and began glaring at me, looking offended. 

"Okay, I take it back you're barely in your youth, not even a wrinkle on your face, no white hairs so you have nothing to worry about" I told him. 

"That's more like it" he told me, suddenly he got up from his swing however he was too quick and I didn't notice where he had gone off to, I looked around but could not find him. I finally felt him give my swing a gentle push. 

"Is it okay if I push you?" he asked me after he had begun. I nodded my head. Later as I went higher and higher, I was laughing and so was he, but I started screaming when I went to high and afraid I might fall off. However with out warning he stopped my swing jerking me forward  
suddenly.

I began to retaliate however he clamped his hand over my mouth and whispered a quite "shhh" into my ear. He crouched into a defensive pose that I had seen the Cullens do so many times before. He sniffed the air once and twice before straitening out. 

He silently walked up so me and whispered in my ear whether I had locked my car. 

I only nodded my head in response. 

"Are you okay if I carry you home?" I opened my eyes wide, did I have a  
choice. No I didn't.

I nodded once again that it would be okay. 

"Can you ride on my back or should I carry you?" he asked me. 

I didn't know if I could talk yet so I only motioned for him to turn around to I could ride him. I clumsily grabbed onto his neck and nodded for him to go.

I suddenly felt very afraid, who was coming? What had he sensed? Were there more vampires here, or something else not human? I shut my eyes blocking all of these questions out of my head; I didn't want to think now... not yet.

**

* * *

**

I'm sorry that i haven't updated. I'm really stuck here. I need some suggestions on what should happen next. I already have something in mind, but i want to hear your opinions.

**Thank you Alice for being a wonderful editor ;)**


	9. Creatures of the Night

**Disclaimer:**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and New Moon, as well as any character that appears in her books.**

I am so happy. I posted this in less than a week. :)

Yeha! Writing Streak! . ;

I'm sorry if this has many mistakes.

I shall not bore you anymore. Bye.

* * *

_Creatures in the Night_

"Bella... you're shaking?"

William gently set me down as I tried opening the front door, however it was still locked. I looked to my right expecting Charlie's car to be parked but the space was empty. I sighed as I reached into my back pocket fishing my keys out. I tried opening the door but it wouldn't budge. I sensed William looking at me, sure enough when I turned to look at him he was looking at me with an expression of curiosity written on his face.

"What?" I asked him irritated, still not being able to unlock the door. He reached for my keys and opened the door with out any problems; I growled quietly which seemed to amuse him.

"What?" I asked him again growing impatient. He placed the back of his cold marble hand onto my forehead?

"I'm waiting for you to go into shock or something. You don't feel faint, or dizzy, maybe just a tiny bit freaked out?" He asked, looking at me as if I had grown a spare head.

"Umm, does scared count as something?" I asked him.

"I don't think so, that's the cause of the symptoms I just mentioned, I'm waiting for you to react." He laughed when I rolled my eyes. "So, if you're not fainting then I guess you've had some past… adventures similar to the one you just experienced." He told me.

"Yeah, I guess you can say that. What are we doing outside, come in." I told him politely, however I added," You can explain what happened back there."

We walked in silently; I waited for him to take his jacket off so I could hang it up but he said it was fine. I guess people in Fontana don't hang their coats.

I busied myself by starting the dishes, I was surprised when I reached over  
to place a plate on the side to let it dry and instead he snatched away. William apparently decided to help me dry the dishes.

"So..?" I said, wanting him to explain why we had ran away.

"Yeah… about that…" There was a long pause in which I averted my eyes from  
him not wanting him to daze me.

"Uh huh… " I edged him on, the dishes laid unwashed in the sink, water running down the faucet making the bubbles grow uncontrollably. Though I didn't notice this until William grabbed me by the waist and switched places with me.

"Well, I felt something… or someone approaching… how do I explain this. When the ground shakes I feel it, when the leaves ruffle I know or at least I'm aware of…"

"Wait, are you trying to tell me that your power is like feeling the earth or something?" I asked him speculative; he didn't seem that in tune with nature.

"Something like that. I guess my power is unique, but then what part of me isn't at this point" He chuckled slightly at his joke.

"I can feel the path a non human has crossed and see where they're headed. Sometimes I can feel the person as far as half a state away, if I'm aware of their approach or if they don't care whether they leave a mess behind: chopping down trees and tampering with nature" He looked at me at this point of his explanation. I nodded to assure him that I was keeping up with what he was telling me.

"However, there's people, who I'm so used to sensing that I don't pick up on their trail or decisions until they are too close for my liking" I could here a growl threatening to escape from his chest.

"So what happened back there?"

"Most of the time I do not have to worry about the latter part of my senses, however, something got too close tonight with out me noticing." He furrowed his eyebrows in concentration; I presume trying to remember the details from earlier.

"Something..." I whispered to myself, or at least I thought.

"Yeah, there are other people who are not normal here either, well besides me. One of the got to close… are you sure you're not scared or about to go into shock?" He asked arching his right eyebrow

"I don't feel like fainting, or going into shock, or dizzy, or think I'm going metal… or any of the stuff you mentioned earlier. Keep on telling me." I urged him with what I hope was a reassuring smile.

"Well, I felt someone approaching, quickly. I felt the ground shaking furiously with its speed and leaps. I then concentrated on his destination…"

"And it led to the park, right?" I ask him, not allowing him to finish his sentence.

"Exactly." He told me, surprised that I had pieced it together with out him having to tell me.

"Who was it?" I asked, now fear was starting to settle into my stomach. What if Victoria figured out where I was? I still had to protect Charlie one way or another.

"Why do you look so scared Isabella?"

"Bella" I corrected him automatically.

"Bella, you're shaking?" He closed the faucet, a second later I was sitting on our couch with a concerned William sitting besides me.

"It's just that…" I stopped in mid sentence; William had frozen into a perfect sculpture, sniffing the air once before getting on his feet.

"I'm sorry I scared you" He told me quickly, "That wasn't my intention."

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's headed this way again; and this time I know its here to meet us, last time I wasn't sure the encounter had been planned or accidental."

"Oh" I said, I had nothing else to say, I was afraid and yet relieved, William and I were the only ones home. This way would be better since Charlie wasn't here.

"Sorry Bella, I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow" He gave me a nod, and was gone. "He just left!!" my mind yelled at me, urging me to react and scream for him to come back, or lock the door at least. I felt a chilling sensation that I was being watched. I looked toward the window, only to be met with a pair of dark black eyes.

I gasped loudly, as another creature jumped on it. I couldn't help but stare. As both creatures ran into the night, one chasing after the other

My mind finally realized the danger of the situation and I ran to lock the doors. Much help that would be against a vampire or the other creature.

* * *

I hope you guys liked this part, message me to tell me who you think it is. i have an idea but not really. I can only write the next part if i get some feed back. So please, even if it's only one word... message me.

**Thank You for Reviewing.**

**I got 3 reviews for the last one and it really made me happy knowing that people took their time to message me.**

i will post the date the next chapter will come out when i figure it out, it will be on my home page. Do not expect the date to be out the same day :)


	10. This Can't Be

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer own Twilight and all the characters that appear in any of her books. However.. Nathan is mine .

Hey I hope you guys like this chapter!

I'm going to try to update continously but i have my Ap English Language Test on Thursday! I think i'm gonna bomb it since i haven't taken the class but i signed up for the test since my english teacher told me too.. stupid stupid naive stupid me... shakes head sadly.

Yeah sorry i'm just talking nonsense. I hope you guys like this.

* * *

Daggers

I woke up the next morning feeling worn out. I urged for myself to go to sleep once more; however, now that I was awake it was impossible.

"This sucks… school again" I groaned.

"But... It's Tuesday" I told myself happily.

"We get out early, we get out early. Ooo Ooo, I get out earlier!" I sang as I grabbed a towel, my bag of toiletries and some clothes. I was turning on the water when I remembered last night's events. Who was the other creature?

I grabbed a granola bar and ran out of the house forgetting the keys to my "new" car. I smiled sadly when I saw the Ultima parked on the curve. We had left my truck in Forks, Charlie paid for half of the cost of the new car and Renée paid for the other half.

I walked quickly into school heading for my first period. As I walked into class I tripped on my own two feet.

"Ahh…" I screamed waiting to make contact with the ground yet I didn't. Nathan had caught me right before I could reach the ground.

"Thanks" I mumbled sheepishly. He gave me a simple nod before he continued on his way to his seat.

"Ms. Swan, please do not make it a habit of coming in late to my class. Now take a seat." Mr. Jacobson lectured me. I shuffled past many desks until I found my seat next to William's.

"Wow, what an entrance m' lady" He whispered. I rolled my eyes, for an ancient vampire he sure was childish.

I took out my notebook and wrote a small note before I passed it to William

_What happened last night?_

He managed to respond rather quickly and used his speed to pass me the note with out having to throw it.

_Can we talk about this later. _

I thought about it… I wanted to know right now but he did have a point. It'd be much better if I found out what happened in person.

_Sure._

I wrote back to him.

He scribbled something out lazily before he passed it back to me. I began reading it.

But I never had the chance to finish because it was snatched out of my hands. The teacher cleared his throat before he began reading it.

"What happened last night? Ms. Swan wrote." He read out loud. I slumped down in my chair… how humiliating.

"Can we talk about this later, Mr. Sodano asked in return. Well… isn't this wonderful. She agreed!" He told the class with a slight grin on his face, I heard someone in class chuckle.

"Finally, incase you're wondering what he wrote Ms. Swan…" He turned around to face me.

I decided I hated him. He grinned at me maliciously.

"He asked if you wanted to go eat somewhere at lunch." Everyone in the class erupted into whispers. I could feel my face getting red; I was blushing madly.

"Now Ms. Swan, I would appreciated if you refrained from passing notes in my class and waited until after the bell rings to speak to each other, next time I will send you out. So make sure there isn't a next time." He said, and as if on cue, the bell rang to dismiss class. He handed back my notebook and I headed toward the door.

I passed Nathan on the way out; I froze when I saw him. He was shaking uncontrollably grasping on to the desk. His eyes were pitch black, and he stared of into space.

"Na…" I began saying but was cut off by William. He grabbed my arm and led me out of class.

"What the hell is your problem? That hurt!" I yelled at him, rubbing my arm.

"Never mind that, we need to go." He told me leading me to the front entrance.

"Go where?" I asked him, "We've only been in school thirty minutes, and I'm not too fond of ditching" I found myself telling him.

"Don't be stupid Isabella, we really need to leave. Let me think for a minute." He told me. However, I wasn't listening, Nathan was at the other side of the hall, and by the looks of it he was furious and still shaking uncontrollably.

"Nathan….no" I whispered, gazing at him.

Jake… my mind made the connection.

"Isabella, we really need to go, sorry" He picked me up bridal style and I clutched onto him.

We were running at such a fast pace, the wind chipped my cheeks and made my hair fly wildly around. Less than a minute of running and William set me down gently. We were at the park from last night.

He runs faster than Edward, I thought to myself.

"William… Nathan's a werewolf, isn't he?" I asked. He only nodded his head as he moved into a protective stance.

I turned toward the direction he was facing. I gasped, as Nathan appeared half dressed. Wow, he is hot.

Bella, concentrate. I told myself.

"What are you doing with William?" Nathan asked me, his eyes were dark brown; I couldn't help but be trapped in them. As frightening as they appeared, they held me in place. I couldn't help but try to search for some type of connection to the werewolves I knew. A connection to Jake.

It stung, when I finally noticed there was no connection, there couldn't be any connection. We were in Fontana, not Forks. And this was Nathan, not Jake.

"Umm…." I didn't really know why I was here, besides the fact that an "ultra strong vampire had forcibly taken me here"

Nathan took a step forward. I jumped a little as I heard William let out a ferocious growl.

Just like Edward… my mind reminded me. I wanted to yell, to throw things. I hated when his name appeared in my mind. I didn't allow myself to say his name out loud yet in my head there were no restrictions, no boundaries. His name would always be uttered in silence.

I cursed myself for letting his name taint my mind.

"She's with me" William told Nathan.

"Bella you're not safe with him, he's not safe, he can't control himself. He's… he's… not human." Nathan told me taking another step forward; in response another growl that erupted from Williams's chest.

Edward took care of me like this… my mind told me.

Another dagger pierced into my heart. It just added to the daggers that had already pierced my heart

One more dagger that I have to take out with time just to find out there would always be a scar there.

'Look who's talking, you're the animal here." William mocked Nathan. I felt like a child, standing here while they discussed whom I was safer with. However, I didn't move from behind William. I could see that Nathan had resumed shaking as his rage over took him. I knew what the consequences were if he couldn't control his anger.

William took hold of my hand giving it a gentle squeeze. Before he dropped it and took a step forward.

"You're a filthy blood sucker, you can't control your thirst!" He yelled.

"I can control myself, if I couldn't she wouldn't be here anymore. Look at yourself, you're letting your anger get out of control. So sit and be a good boy." William mocked Nathan. I stood behind William Shocked, as Nathan transformed before us, the clothes that had remained from his last change now unrecognizable.

I looked at William, he was breathing heavily (although he didn't need to). Nathan leaped toward us but William tackled him mid air before he could get anywhere close to where I was standing.

I watched as Nathan attempted to claw at Williams face to no avail. William was too quick, quicker than most of the Cullen's.

I heard a sickening crack but I couldn't tell who was hurt. Nathan was loosing the battle, he seemed to be limping, and had many injuries across his back. Blood spilled out of a cut on his leg and face.

Although, Nathan was hurt he managed to claw at William's right arm. Suddenly, Nathan picked up William and threw him against a tree nearby. The collision made a sickening thunder echo.

A cry escaped from my lips… I was sobbing uncontrollably.

I felt the ground shake beneath me, I looked up to see Nathan mid air about to tackle me.

"No..." was all I managed to say. I felt something make impact with my side; I expected to feel his full weight on top of me but was surprised when I was on top of William. He quickly picked himself and me up. He set me down behind him and launched to make another attack on Nathan.

The battle continues between them. Nathan kicked William in the face sending him s flying more than 40 feet. Nathan once again turned toward me taking a step forward but William recovered quickly, kicking him from behind and sending him toward the small set of swing in the middle of the secluded park. He then used his speed to kick him in the face three consecutive times.

"Bella, RUN!" I heard him yell. I took off, not knowing where I was headed but running anyway. I turned to look at them but gasped when all I saw was an empty park with dents all over the different slides and forts, and two small trees on the ground.

"ArrrrrOOOOooooo!" I heard Nathan cry. It wounded like he was in pain yet it also sounded close. I began running, my heart beating wildly. I finally came into a street I knew, Dowell Ave. I was three blocks away from my house. I hoped Charlie isn't there.

I continued to run until I was home, locking the door behind me. I was exhausted. I sat down on the couch and began crying. This would have never happened if Edward was here, Emmett or Jasper would have handled Nathan and Edward would have taken care of me.

But then again, there wouldn't be a Nathan if Edward cared about me.

I pulled my knees up to my chest and began to cry. I sat like that for ten or fifteen minutes until I got up to pour myself a glass of water. Take a deep breathe Bella... "I heard a voice that sounded uncannily like my mothers"

I was finally relaxed when someone knocked on my door fiercely shaking the inside of my home.

The glass slipped from my hands: I was frozen. I faintly remember hearing the glass shatter as it made impact with the floor. I headed to the door, my hand shaking as grasped the doorknob and pulled it open.

I gasped. No, this couldn't be happening, this wasn't supposed to happen.

* * *

I was wondering if you guys could tell me who you think is at the door? I think maybe Edward is coming back... not sure yet, i need advise. :)

Special Note: Thanks Alice for being my editor. She's awsome. Read her stories. Her users name is Alice-In-Wonderland101

Oh... crap. I'm hyperventelating (sp?) i just found out the SAT are on the same day as our school's prom!... oh crap.

bye


	11. My Mission: Finding Isabella Marie Swan

**Disclaimer:**

**Stepheni Meyer owns all characters in Twilight and New Moon**.

I hope you guys like this part. I'm going to try to update as much as possible but it's somewhat hard with school and testing and finals coming up. yeah.. but i'll try. I took advantage of this weekend and i wrote the next two parts after this one. :) Hopefully i'll be able to get them out throught the coming weeks.

* * *

**_My Mission: Finding Isabella Swan_**

I ran as fast as I could. Couldn't help but think of these past few weeks. Edward had been unbearable. He's my brother, and I love him to death, but I have to blame him this time. He let Bella leave; it was no ones fault but his.

I remember that day so clearly, Jasper and I ran as fast as possible to see what was wrong with Edward but only found him on the ground; I've never seen him look so weak before, so defeated.

"Edward, we need to catch up with him!" I had urged him, dry sobbing because I had already seen Charlie's plan of taking her away, he hadn't know just where yet. I remember that I couldn't help but think that I was going to loose my best friend.

"Edward, listen to Alice, she already saw it," Jasper had tried to aid me. I love him so much, and felt sad that he felt my pain at that moment since it was so strong, I could only be harming him.

"Edward, she is going to leave if you don't do anything about it, I saw it. She boards a plane, I don't know where but she leaves! Dammit! You love her. I know you do Edward. Please don't just let her fly away; she's not a butterfly that you can recapture by just extending your arm. Not this time," I had told him sadly, in my chest there was a feeling that Bella was leaving and somehow this time we would loose her for a long time, maybe even forever.

"Edward say something," I begged him, crouching down so I could see his eyes. They were still topaz. He felt nothing but sadness. I knew this look; I shook my head. I was going to loose my best friend.

"Let's go back home. I would have never changed her, if this is my lambs chance to get away from the lion so be it. Let her pursue her human life, it is what she deserves, she needs to be normal, not be held back by a bunch of monsters." He had told me in the most sorrowful voice. I only nodded, this would be Edward's decision; I just hoped he would not regret it one day. I sobbed once more, before I walked human pace to the car. I had just lost my best friend, my sister.

"Let's go home Jasper."

When we arrived home, I told Esme what had happened and she nodded and gave Edward a motherly hug, sadness filled her eyes. He was her son, and no mother would like to see their son in the type of pain Edward was going through right now. Everyone just stared blankly at Edward, not understanding how he could have let go of Bella so easily. He once promised not to leave her ever again. He loved her, he was proof that vampires, even if they were monsters (as Edward likes to call himself) did have a soul, if they didn't he would not be in the pain he is.

Time had passed since that day, although it wasn't much it felt like years. The day after Bella had left I tried convincing Edward to find her before it was too late, but he only sat on the black couch in his room and stared at a wall blankly.

_About three weeks later I had my first vision of Bella, she was walking into her first period for the first time and accidentally tripped, a pair of cold hands held her up before she touched the ground. She looked up at the guy who had helped her only to stared into his topaz eyes... I gasped then, my vision was ended. Had that been a vampire, were there other vegetarians like us that we didn't know of?  
I rushed to the room to tell Edward._

"Edward I just had a vision of Bella" I told him giddily, "There she was, walking into school, she was nervous… "

"GET OUT! I DON'T WANT TO KNOW!" He had roared at me, I wanted to slap him but Jasper rushed in and held me back. I'm ashamed now of my actions but at the moment I didn't care.

"It's your fault this family is suffering; it's your fault you're suffering. You don't even want to know if she's safe or not, you're hurting yourself like this Edward!" I yelled and ran to my room sobbing.

That same day I had another vision; I was filled with sadness and fear as it played in my mind.

_Bella was on a swing and the guy from the previous vision was pushing her from behind. She was laughing, but she still looked sad, her eyes did not hold their usually glimmer. "William!" Bella had yelled, as she got too high. My vision went further into the future - I think a couple minutes. The vampire, now I was sure he was one of us, was running back to her house. Bella looked frightened, and he did too. Something was chasing them. They talked while they were in the kitchen; I couldn't hear exactly what they were saying since my vision was speeding through it. Suddenly, I saw Bella sitting on her couch. She looked frightened; her eyes were wide with fear. She looked out the window and saw a pair of eyes looking at her. I gasped at the same time she did, another creature jumped onto it. They left, one chasing after the other. That was the end of my vision; it had taken only a few second to happen in my mind._

I then made a decision; I had to talk to Bella. I now knew where she was; when they began running I saw the name of the school in the distance, glittering. They must have had some type of illuminated signed; all I cared was that now I knew my destination was Fontana. I went into my room and told Japer I was going to go. He nodded and agreed; I asked if he could stay- To handle Edward's emotions if they were out of control after he found out where I was going. He nodded, I would take Emmett instead. Emmett agreed without hesitation, he missed his sister, as did the rest of us.

When we got out of the plane I had another vision.

_In the middle of the park Bella stood behind William, he let out a strong growl. I froze, in front of them stood a werewolf. He launched toward Bella but William kicked him. William had the upper hand until werewolf kicked him against a tree and turned to pounce on Bella. She yelled and my vision ended._

So there it goes, that's why I'm running at 160 miles per hours Fontana.Hopefully I can trace Bella from there. I pushed myself to go faster, Emmett at my side; He wore a look that said he would kill anyone if they stopped him without a very good reason.

I hope Bella is okay and we're not too late. I need to concentrate. Bella is fine I told myself, concentrate. I wanted to only focus on one thing:

My Mission: Finding Isabella Marie Swan, my best friend and our sibling.

* * *

Thank you to all the people that reviewed the last chapter i was amazed when i checke dmy email and i had 11 reviews :)

Thanks.

Just so you guys know i think the end mught be coming soon. I will end the story when i think it is right :) THere will be a sequel if you guys ask for it. But i'll write more about that when it gets nearer to the end.

Review... i love to read them. Some make me smile really big and make me want to write another chapter reight then and there. :) SO review :)


	12. Lies and Truths

Hey, I hope you like this chapter. I'm omre than positive that the end is very near, maybe in the next five chapters or so. :) I'm also definetly making a sequel. I know this took me some time to put on line, however, i type it the same day i typed the last chapter :) Ayway on with the story

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer own Twilight and any characters that appear in her books.

* * *

I stood in front of the door paralyzed. He let up a cough and I snapped out of my trance.

"William." I breathe. I was afraid, I knew vampires could not die unless they were ripped to pieces and burnt but William looked hurt. My eyes traveled from his bare chest to his pants. There was blood on them. I suddenly felt faint but I grabbed onto the wall to hold me up.

"It's animal blood, I had to drink before I came here. Bella, I'm sorry I came but you were the closest place I could come and clean up," he told me, pleading for me to let him in, "Plus, I haven't healed completely."

I moved aside to let him in; he took a step forward but fell to the ground. I rushed to his side, ignoring the smell of blood that was penetrating my nose. I helped him up and dragged him to the couch, putting a blanket on it first so he wouldn't leave bloodstains.

"Thank you. Bella, don't be scared. I'm a vampire, I will heal, it just take longer because cuts made by a werewolf are different than those made by crashing into things or objects," he explained to me in a faint voice.

"I'll be right back, let me go get a wash cloth and maybe some of Charlie's old pants… maybe they'll fit you," I told him, going upstairs to Charlie's room. I opened many drawers looking for non-uniform pants. Finally I opened Charlie's last drawer and inside there were many pair of jeans, some looked bigger than others. I grabbed one and stood up. I completely stopped as I heard the doorbell ring downstairs.

It must be Charlie, I didn't know if I could explain why there's a topless guy in my living room with blood stains on his jeans. I tried to hurry down the stairs but gravity was against me. I constantly tripped over my feet, once I had to hold on to the banister so I wouldn't fall down the stairs.

Once I got the last step I stopped. William was crouching in front of the door, a slightly confused look on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, walking toward him but staying behind him.

"I… there's… It smells like other vampires but I don't know why they would be here," he said more to himself than to me. I jumped as the person on the other side, banged on the door more harshly.

William stood up and walked to the door, signaling to me to stay behind him. I nodded. Were their other vampires in Fontana?

As he opened the door, I heard a sweet voice ask for Isabella Swan. I wasn't sure if my ears were deceiving me but it sounded like Alice's singsong voice. William stepped back still standing in front of me, protecting me, but let the two people at the door in.

I gasped. What were they doing here? Was my love with them?

Isabella, snap out of it, Edward left you, he didn't care that you left, he told Charlie himself that it was better to go away.

"Hi Alice, Hey Emmett," I greeted them, in front of me still stood William.

"William, it's okay. I know them," I told him, he gave me a look and I nodded, silently telling him I would tell him another day who these vampires where and what I had to do with them. He stepped back so that both of us were the same distance form the Alice and Emmett, I was no longer being protected.

"William this is Alice and Emmett Cullen. Alice, Emmett, this is William Sodano," As I introduced them my heart was beating wildly. What would Alice think of William?

"How are you Bella?" Alice asked me, I could here the concern in her voice.

"I've been okay, how about you guys?" I asked her.

"Edwards doing…" Emmett cut off Alice.

"He's been grumpy and is driving us insane," he told me. William cleared his throat behind me.

"I'm sorry William, here I found these," I said, handing him the pair of jeans I thought would fit him.

"How are you feeling?" I asked him, still worried about the nasty cuts that were on his chest and arms.

"Thanks Bella, and I'm doing better. Can I change in your bathroom?" He asked. I gave him directions and he walked up the stairs and into the bathroom on the left at human pace.

As soon as he closed the door I felt Alice hugging me, I simply smiled. I had worked hard to try and forget about them this past month. How could they just show up after what Edward had told Charlie?

Next was Emmett, he almost knocked me down. He gave me a big bear hug; Alice had to tell him to stop since I was gasping for air.

"Bella, I had to come. I had a vision. You were attacked by a werewolf." She told me quickly, whispering somewhat.

"Yes, but I'm okay. William protected me, that's why he's bruised and his cuts are taking a long time to heal," I told her evenly.

"Oh," was all she muttered.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry Edward didn't try to stop Charlie," Alice told me sincerely, I put up my hand to stop her from going any further.

My heart ripped in pieces when she talked about him, about what had happened. I didn't want her to try and explain things, Edward had made a decision and that was final. He told Charlie it was for the best if I left. He would end up hurting me anyways. If only Edward knew that it had hurt me more hearing those words, it had broken my heart in two.

"Alice, I'm glad you visited me but I don't want to talk about him," I let her know simply.

"I've had a hard time adjusting but it's getting better. He doesn't care anyways, okay. It doesn't matter anymore." I wanted to cry, to yell but I didn't. I worked very hard to build a wall around this topic; I would not let it crumble right now.

"Lil' sis, Edward loves you," Emmett told me, his eyes full of sadness at my apparent dislike for his brother and the fact I didn't want to care.

"He should have thought of that when he let me leave, he should have thought of that when he didn't stop Charlie!" I yelled at Emmett. "It's for the best, he said. He would end up hurting me anyways!" I told him, repeating the words he had told Charlie.

"Bella… what are..." I cut Alice off, my walls were braking down and I couldn't hold them together anymore.

"Didn't he notice that it hurt more that he didn't care, that he would just let me leave? I loved him Alice. He didn't care for me enough to try and stop us from leaving." I started crying then. I felt a pair of cold arms wrapped themselves around me and pull me back. I looked up to find that it was William. I had forgotten he was here; I gave him a tiny smile. He didn't have to wait to figure out who these people were, he had already heard.

"Bella I know he didn't stop you. He wanted you to have a normal life," Emmett told me.

"He could have told me himself instead of telling Charlie, he didn't think it was necessary, a waste of time most likely." I told him. My tears were fewer now, and my anger was rising.

"Bella… he never talked to Charlie!" I froze at what Alice said.

"Charlie saw Edward feeding, but Edward couldn't stop and scared him away. I had a vision! You were leaving. I tried to tell Edward to find you but he wouldn't, he said he wanted you to live your human life," she explained to me.

Charlie had lied, that much I understood. Why wouldn't he, he saw Edward feeding and was scared and wanted to protect me. I was mad at Charlie but madder than ever at Edward.

"It doesn't make a difference," I told her, stepping out of Williams's arms.

"He still let me leave, he promised to stay with me, I know I'm the one to leave this time but if he would have wanted he would have left with me," I explained, I felt sadder than before knowing that he had just gone home, knowing I was going to leave.

Alice stepped forward but William let out a quiet growl and enveloped me in his arms once more, I was crying again.

"I'm here Bella, I'm not leaving, we're friends," William whispered in my ear. I was crying harder than before, I really needed someone right now. I was happy that William was with me.

"I'm going to ask you to leave please," William was looking at me, asking for permission. I only nodded my head.

Alice looked from me to William. Something flashed in her eyes but I couldn't read it, I didn't care.

"If you guys want we can talk tomorrow but for tonight I'm too tired," I told them, feeling the drowsiness take over.

"Bella, it's not what it seems like. Edward still loves you," she told me. I felt William become a statue and sniff the air.

"He's coming, hopefully not to fight. Bella stay inside," He whispered to me. "I'll be back; if your dad is home I'll call. What's your number?" I whispered it and he nodded his head that he had heard.

"I'm sorry I have to leave but I'm still here for you, I'm your friend. I'll be right back," William said before running out the door. I was once again worried for him.

There was an awkward silence after that, it lasted a minute. I was still crying from earlier so I walked into the kitchen to get a tissue. I looked out of the window into the night. I took a deep breath. I needed to be strong right now. I was tired; I didn't like that Alice was trying to justify Edward's actions. If he felt the way Alice claimed then he would be in my living room right now instead of them. I looked up at the moon and noticed how bright it was. Was Edward staring at this same moon somewhere in Forks, I asked myself. It hadn't been the first time I had asked this question.

I turned around surprised to find Alice and Emmett where in the doorway staring intently at me. I knew they wanted more from me, but I couldn't at the moment. Not right now, I wasn't prepared.

I opened my mouth to say something but closed it, I opened it again but nothing came out. I was at a loss for words.

"Can I ask you something else tonight, not about Edward," Alice asked me, she still had that look in her eyes that I couldn't describe.

"Yes," I told her, moving into the living. I waved at the couch asking them to sit down. The phone ran and I moved to get it.

"Hey Charlie… yeah, okay. Sure, I won't stay up too late. Be careful dad. Bye." It had been Charlie. He had asked me not to stay up late since he was working on a case and was going to be late. I felt relieved, knowing Charlie would not know Alice and Emmett had been here.

"What was it you wanted to ask Alice?" I asked, still standing.

"How'd you meet William and did he tell you he was a vampire?" She asked, Emmett looked over at me, interested in my answer.

"I met him in school. He didn't tell me he was a vampire, but after hanging out with you guys so long, it didn't take long for me to figure it out," I told them.

"Oh, okay. Do you know how old he is? He must be very old for him to come to your house while he's weak. He could have lost control." She stated more than asked. I didn't like that she was accusing William of being foolish. Although I hadn't known his long, he seemed very responsible and in control.

"He'll be 225 next month, and I don't think it was irresponsible. He fed before he came to my house." I told them, instantly protecting William.

"Its okay lil' sis, we were just wondering," Emmett said.

"Why does he protect you so much Bella? You guys seem really close, didn't you meet him a month ago?" She asked, these questions were starting to bother me. Did she think that something was going on between William and me? I laughed at the thought, William was my only friend here in Fontana, plus who wouldn't be close after what we've been through.

"He's my friend Alice; I'm the only human that knows his secret. I barely met him a couple days ago, but it seems that we've been friends longer. He's the only person I have here in Fontana, so I won't let you think badly of him. He doesn't have poor judgment, and William has protected me from Nathan. Much more than I could say than I can say Edward has protected me since I left," I told her, somewhat mad again.

She was going to say something but went limp. She was having another vision; we waited for her to regain conscious.

Suddenly her eyes fluttered open. She ran toward me and didn't stop. At that same moment William came flying through the window, pieces of glass were flying everywhere. Alice towered over me, her body shielding me from all the glass.

"William! Is he okay?!" I asked Alice, pushing her so I could see William. I gasped as I saw him on the ground, once again covered in bruised and cuts.

"Ah Crap," Emmett cursed from across the room. I looked in the direction Emmett was looking; Nathan was running toward the house. Suddenly William was standing in front of me in a crouching position. I extended my arm to grab his hand. He gave it a gentle squeeze before letting go.

I yelled as Nathan jumped through the same window William had come through; he was also covered in bruises.

" ArrrrrOOOOooooo!!" was all he said before the Emmett and Alice were on top of him.

* * *

I hope you like this chapter :) Review please if you can, just to know what you guys think and give me a clue on what should happen next :)

Thanks to the people that reviewed the last chapter :) I really really appreciated.

_**nat.**_


	13. These New Feelings

Hey, so i'm almost done with school ... for this year. All that's left is two weeks jumps around giving arandom people kisses Yes, i'm that happy. All that's left is finals, but that's okay. I only have to worry about two of them and then one is only because i don't want to get a B in the class. heheh.. so i hope you guys like this chapter.

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and any of the charcters that appear in her books**

* * *

"This is my home, we are going to stay here for an hour or so. I'm sorry I left your friends behind, but you're more important, I needed to get you to safety." He was worried for me not my friends; I didn't intend to get him or them into this mess. I didn't want anything like this to happen. Charlie and I had moved away, I intended to get away from vampires and, now that I think about it, werewolves: apparently, faith wanted our destinies intertwined.

"William, what's wrong?" I asked him we had sat for ten or fifteen minutes but William had hardly said a word to me. I sat on the same couch as him but it was like we were in two completely different worlds. I played with the little strings of my pants; I had raised my feet up to get comfortable.

"I was just thinking…" He seemed hesitant to tell me what it was he had been pondering.

"Of what?" I asked him. Not only desperate for some type of conversation, but wondering what had him so troubled. Since I had met William he always seemed relaxed and under control of situations.

"You know, when I met you… when I first caught you that day you tripped walking into class, I didn't know that we would end up in a situation like this. I still don't understand why Nathan is so intent on protecting you so much?" He spilled out to me.

"I don't know either." I told him simply. He wasn't the only one confused. I met Nathan the same day I met William. Nathan seemed kind and a friend, but I don't think I gave him much reason to 'guard' me so much. I hardly talked to him, why he was acting this way was beyond my knowledge.

"William, what do you think he wants?" I asked, wondering what Nathan's real reasons were. "I mean, someone just doesn't go around fighting for someone else, not unless they love them or something. I doubt Nathan loves me - I mean, I talked to him twice. He must want something, or have a plan of his own that we don't see." I had been thinking about Nathan here and there, while we were in this mess. It just didn't add up. Nathan and I hardly knew each other.

"I don't know Bella; I can't figure it out either." He told me, a hint of desperation in his voice.

"Let's watch something. Let's watch cartoons!" I told him, jumping up and down on the couch. He chuckled slightly, grabbing the control and turning the television to cartoon network. Cat and Dog was on; I had the best luck in the world at the moment. Not only was my favorite cartoon on, William was with me, and I felt safe.

I smiled brightly at William and ran over to his side; I had jumped around the living room. A dangerous act seeing as how accident prone I was. I laughed at the thought; nothing could ruin my good luck spree. However, I thought too soon. I tripped right before I got to the couch flopping face first into it.

"Hey, you didn't catch me." I squeaked, William had a grin on his face.

"I know, I was ready to catch you, if I thought you would get hurt but you didn't. No harm." I pouted my mouth, making sure to shoot William a glare before I got up and sat down. My hands folded across my chest.

"Ahh… come on, you can't be mad Bella." He whined, I rolled my eyes and faced the television set, making sure not to look at him or acknowledge that he was sitting next to me. I watched television, at one point i was so absorbed into the cartoon that i forgot about William.

Poke…

"Ahhh!!" I yelled. I fell off the couch and was sitting on the ground. Again, William poked me. I tried swatting his hand away but ended up hitting myself in the face. He laughed harder now than before.

"Bella. Talk. To. Me." He told me in-between pokes.

"I'm listening." I told him.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch you," he paused, taking an unnecessary breath, for Vampires at least. "And I'm sorry about all of this, I never meant for you to be running away from Nathan. I'm sorry I'm causing you so much trouble." William was being serious now. I looked over to him, unhappy that he was blaming himself for Nathan's weird, unexplainable actions.

"William, it's not your fault." I tried convincing him. He wouldn't look at me. He only looked at the white carpet in front of the television set, the patch were now sitting at on.

I reached my hand out and tried taking his hand, but he pulled away. I felt horrible; I didn't want him to blame himself. He needed to learn, that I was a trouble magnet. I attracted problems; problems came to me, like metal attaches its self to a magnet.

I crawled over to him, and sat in front of him. My hands reached up and cupped his cheeks. I wanted him to understand that it was not his fault.

"It's not you fault William."

I wanted to slap myself, smooth Bella, smooth. Couldn't find better words could you.

"It's not your fault William," i reapeted, "I'm really happy that you care so much and are trying to protect me even though it's causing so many problems for you. Thank you for being there for me when I need you." A smiled creped unto my face. I saw William look up, and search my eyes for something. Suddenly I felt dazed. William leaned forward and I leaned in too. As fast as the feeling of butterflies swarming in my stomach started it also ended.

My hands suddenly felt empty. I opened my eyes and looked around. William was on the other side of the room. His back was facing me but I could see his hands were clenched and his muscles were under strain.

Were we about to kiss? I asked myself. I was suddenly very confused. I pulled my knees up and placed my head down. Taking deep breaths. What was I doing, wasn't I suppose to be in love with Edward?

* * *

**News: **

**Chapter # 15 is the last Chapter  
The ending might not please some of you, but don't worry the sequel will fix everything  
I will have a question answer chapter... with a sneek peek to the sequel :)  
**Can you guys message me if you think this will be a good idea. This is the first story i ever finish. :) Thanks :D


	14. Friends?

Sorry :( I'm out of school and my computer broke and i apparently have a fine of 23.oo dollars in the lybrary so i can't use their internet. I'm lucky i even put this story out with the help from Edward (my boyfriend). So yeah, i will go pay hat fine as soon as possible and get my comp. fix :)

**Disclaimer:** Stephenie Meyer is the owner of Twilight and all the characters that appear in her books.

I hope you guys like it :K

* * *

William came to me a minute or two later, under control.

"I don't want to hurt you Isabella. I'm sorry for doing something you didn't want to do. You're not forced to do anything." He whispered to me.

I nodded my head and bit my lip. I didn't know what I wanted anymore.

"Come, you don't have to think about what happened right now. I'm sorry but I can't take it back, Bella. If you want forget about what was about to happen, you can. If you want to think about it you can, but…well, we're going to have visitors very soon." He said to me calmly, somewhat sadly.

My eyes opened wide, was Nathan on his way here again? I didn't know, either way, problems were everywhere in my life. If it was Nathan, there would surely be another fight between William and him, if it was Alice and  
Emmett, I didn't know what I would do. I wouldn't tell them, but I didn't know what I was feeling anymore.

"Who is it that is coming?" I asked, my head throbbing from the different thoughts invading my mind.

"You're friends are looking for us, it will be a couple minutes before they arrive here." He said, getting up and holding out a hand. I took it and sat on the couch. William was staring at me worriedly; I tried giving him a smile. Letting him know things would be okay.

"You can come in, it's open." William said in a normal tone of voice.

The door opened and in came Emmett and Alice. Emmett looked worse than Alice; both had scratches and were dirty but were smiling.

"I'm guessing you have good news," I said, cocking my right eyebrow in a questioning way.

"Yeah, Nathan won't bother you anymore," Alice told me simply. I gasped; I didn't want them to kill Nathan. I…

"Alice… Emmett… I…" I was speechless. I closed my eyes and breathed in and out. All three vampires began murmuring too quickly for me to understand. I could tell William was upset, he growled quietly before he came to my side.

He sat down next to me and placed his arms around me, scooting me closer.

"Bella, he's not dead. He just ran away. We don't know where to, but he'll be fine. Fortunately, Alice doesn't see you in any trouble in the future. " William soothed me. He rubbed my back and I leaned into him.

"Oh, I just thought that…" he knew was I was about to say so he shook his head, shooting a glare at Alice for having scared me.

"What? Alice didn't do anything to our lil' sis, it was just a misunderstanding," Emmett growled at William.

"You guys stop arguing, I need to go back home. It's too late, I think Charlie might be home by now," I said, time catching up with me.

"He's not, we passed your house on our way here," Alice let me know.

"Thanks, I still should go home," I told them. William nodded his head and offered to give us a ride. We nodded our heads and piled into his black mustang. The car purred softly as William stepped on the gas, I took a  
peek at the speedometer and gasped. He was going 160 miles per hours. He saw me glancing at the needle and slowed down his pace. We dropped to 98. Sent me a smile and I returned it.

"Alice, will you be staying somewhere around here or will you go back to Forks?" I asked: we were all standing in my kitchen. William was once again by my side.

"I have to go back home and talk to my family about what happened." She told me; however I knew that when she said family she actually meant him, he would tell him about my life here, about William, Nathan, and the  
fighting.

"Oh. Okay. Then I guess I'll see you some other time." I said, this was our goodbye, or at least for now. I knew if Edward didn't come back, she would.

"Bella, think about what I told you. He still loves you." She said bluntly.

I looked from her to Emmett. Emmett pleaded me with his eyes to believe them and go with them, but I couldn't.

"No Alice, if he did he would be here right now. Not you. It's simple. He's not here. Tell me, if a person cares for you, they would chase you, look for you and work things out. If you left Jasper or he left you, you would  
look for each other. Edward is still in Forks. He knows you're here, I know that he knows. Yet he's not here." I spilled out. "If you want me to believe you, to believe that Edward loves me then he should look for me. Not his sister and brother. Now, Charlie will be coming home, I have a headache, and need to shower. Please, I ask you to  
leave, I will be more than glad to talk to you guys tomorrow but you have other plans." I was relieved that they were leaving, I loved them, both of them, but they were trying to convince me of something I had lost faith in a long time ago...The love between Edward and me no longer existed. He didn't bother to come and look for me. I knew that I should have called him, but… well, I didn't want to. I was afraid to be rejected or left once more. If th elove between us didn't exist, if he no longer loved me; it didn't mean that I no longer love him. I love him;  
he is my angel, my love.

"Good bye Bella." Alice said, hugging me.

"Bye lil' sis, you're still my little sister even if Edward messed up.

I miss having a human around." Emmett chuckled and gave me another warm hug. I was going to let go but he whispered something in my ear that shocked me.

"That William guy is a good friend. I like him. Keep him around Bella; if we're not here to keep you safe I trust that he will.

Bella, believe us when we tell you that Edward loves you, he's just being stubborn. See you soon." He spun me around once and set me down.

"Bye you guys, you know where to find me. Alice I'm sorry but I can't just forgive him, we're still friends right?" I had to ask when she started walking out of the house. She turned around and sprinted up to me.

"Of course, Edward can't mess that up too. I'll call." With that she waved and they were both gone.

I closed my eyes and leaned back, falling onto the couch. What a long day. I thought to myself.

Someone interrupted my thoughts by clearing their throat. I opened my eyes, remembering that I now had to talk to William. Shit. Couldn't this have waited another day? I took a deep breath and turned around to face him.

He looked so innocent but a little dirty from the fighting. On one side of his head his hair stood up on its end and had a leaf stuck in it.

I smiled and he returned it with a grin. I laughed at the sight; the once perfect vampire was now covered in mud and leafs.

I got up and grabbed his hand, leading him into my room, and sitting on my bed. If Charlie came, he wouldn't see William.

"Soo…" I extended out the word, trying to figure out what to say exactly.

"Yeah….." He responded in the same way. This was going to be hard. What happened back at his house was still a mystery to me. I had leaned in; I was going to kiss him. Did that mean I liked him that I had let go of Edward? I looked at him and smiled.

"Can I have a human moment?" I asked him, he nodded. "If Charlie comes home stay up here, Charlie doesn't know I have company and I'm going to be taking a shower. He might think it's weird, improper of you to be here, alone with me showering." With that said, I grabbed a towel and my pj's and headed toward the shower. I was going to need sometime to think.

* * *

Yeah finally got this part out! I'm sorry for the long wait:O


	15. You're an Angel, I'm the Monster

**This is _NOT_ last chapter. **

I'm sorry i made a mistake and i counted wrong. There is one more chapter.

**The next chapter is in Edwards point of view!**

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and any characters taht appear in her books.

I hope you guys like this!

* * *

I wonder what I should tell William, or what he's going to ask. I'm already confused of my feeling for him. He's my friend but I think he wants to be more than only friends. Apparently I do to, from what happened at his house.

Does this mean I don't like Edward anymore? No, I still **love **my angel, I **like** William. I found someone that cares for me and someone I care for.

"Edward, this is what you wanted? For me to move on, to live my human life. I guess you can't have both. My destiny is to be intertwined with your kind," I said out loud, sighing at what was happening.

"I like you," I told my self, talking about William. I really like you, but is it enough to put aside my feeling for Edward? I cried, more confused than ever before. I let the warm water run down my spine, doing nothing else but feeling the heat radiate of my skin. You didn't come Edward, you didn't come.

I stepped out of the shower a towel securely fastened. I took out a brush from the counter and began to brush my hair. I've known William four days, yet I feel like I've known him for eternity. He likes me, I know that. Do I like him back? GOD, why do I have to have these to feelings, why am I contradicting myself? My head tells me, yells for me to walk away from this, to forget this new person. But my heart tells me otherwise. I like William, I do. I feel warm and secure. He protects me and cares for me. Like I care for him and don't want him to be hurt.

I smiled at my reflection in the mirror. A small petite young looking girl smiled back. I love the strawberry scent, I felt clean and refreshed. The thoughts of Nathan, Alice and Emmett, and Charlie coming home at any moment left me when I stepped out of the bathroom dressed in an old pair of small shorts and a black t-shirt.

"Hey," I said from across the room, William still sat on my bed: staring blankly ahead. I sat down on the bed next to him.

"Hey, did you have a refreshing shower?" he asked being polite and considerate, or maybe just putting the conversation off a little longer. Either way I answered that I had a warm shower and felt clean now. I laughed when he unexpectedly chuckled: one second he could be staring off into space with a troubled look on his face and the next, he was joyous and smiling like a small child.

"So… have you ever jumped on a squishy bed?" I asked him, the evil grin on my face made me appear like a mad woman.

"Not that I can remember? Why?" He asked.

"Jump on the bed with me!" I told him, getting up on my bed and holding a hand out for him.

"Umm…" he hummed.

"Come on… for me." I gave him my best rendition of puppy eyes.

"That's not fair Bella, I can't say no to that face." He stood up and stepped onto my bed, standing right beside me. He intertwined my fingers with his. In these past few days, I would normally think nothing of the gesture but today was different. I looked down at our hands and looked up at him. His eyes were beautiful, he was beautiful. But is he as beautiful as Edward? I shook the thought from my head. I smiled gently at him and he smiled back.

"Now, make sure you don't use those vampire powers of yours. I need my bed to sleep in and be lazy okay? Alright, at the count of three," I took a deep breath, why am I doing this? I asked myself.

"One…" my finger twined themselves with his more securely.

"Two…." I squeezed tight, closing my eyes. Bella, you're stupid, why are you doing this to yourself. I'm going to fall and plunge to my death, I just know it.

I opened my mouth to yell three but instead I felt myself rise into the air and bounce back down.

"Ahhhhhh….." I said in-between bounces. I didn't have to bounce at all. William would come down and I'd go up. After the first few times my fear disappeared. Williams's hands were still tightly secure around mine and I knew he wouldn't let me fall. Pretty soon I was pushing him with my free hand and he was laughing loudly.

"You can let go," I suggested.

"I won't let you hurt yourself, promise." I felt as our hands broke free. He would come down and I would bounce up, the more weight he put down the higher I went.

"Bella, you're to close to the edge." He told me in-between jumps. I looked down at my feet, forgetting to be careful. Suddenly I felt my weight being pulled by gravity. William made a grab for my hand but it was too late, I was already off the bed and making my way unto the floor. I shut my eyes; this was going to definitely leave a bruise.

"Hmph…" was all that came out of my mouth. I opened my eyes to see William looking intently at me. I smiled. I hadn't gotten hurt.

I couldn't help but gaze at his topaz eyes since they were so captivating. He smiled and I returned it.

"You smell like strawberries." He told me simply, his voice was hushed.

"Thank You." Suddenly a flash of Edward appeared in my head, his eyes were sad. I couldn't help but feel sad. The pain in his eyes was unbearable. I shook it off. I cared for him and I always will. But did he care for me? I wasn't so sure. I snapped out of it and looked down to see William peering at me curiously. I smiled once more.

"You smell good to…. Sweet and simple," I told him remembering what I had been thinking on the way to his house. He just smiled at me.

I bit my lip, a nervous habit I acquired in the last few weeks. He put a finger on my lips signaling for me to stop, I did. He leaned in and so did I. I closed my eyes and let my heart guide me. His lips were cool and soft. A sudden warmness spread over me. It was so simple. Our lips touched and it felt wonderful. He stayed completely still and so did I. I knew how hard this was for them. I began pulling away and pecked him one more time before I pulled away completely. I looked into his eyes; they seem to be sparkling with joy. I got off of William and sat next to him on the ground.

"Thanks for catching me."

"I told you I wouldn't let you get hurt," he reminded me. He placed his hands around my waist and pulled me in. My heart beat was quick but I noticed that it had not skipped a beat when our lips touched. I wasn't expecting it to.

"Now what?" I asked. My cheeks were red, I was glad we weren't facing each other.

"I like you Bella."

"I like you too," I told him.

"I won't say that this is going to be easy, since I'm what I am and you are a human, but do you want to give it a chance. Isabella, would you be my girlfriend?" He asked politely.

"Of course." My cheeks were pinker than ever now. I felt him put a kiss on my forehead and I smiled to my self.

I turned around to look at him and was confused; his eyes no longer held happiness but instead held sadness. There was so much pain in them. My smiled instantly vanished.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, wanting to figure out what was causing him so much sadness.

"Bella, I'm a monster. You're an angel, or at least you're my angel. We aren't meant to be together. I don't want to put you in danger," He looked down; a pink tear escaped his eyes.

I captured it in my hand but found that it was extremely hot.

"William… umm, you're crying." I told him. He wiped his face and stared at the pink liquid.

"This must be another power, I really don't know," he told me confused. "Bella, forget about the tears. I don't want to put you in danger. I'm... I'm… not human. Could this really work?" He asked me sadly.

"Maybe, just maybe," I said to him. "We'll just have to wait and see." I leaned up and gave him a peck.

"I wont let you get hurt Bella." His voice sounded determined but his eyes still held sadness.

"I know," and I did know. I trusted him more than anyone right now. He picked me up and carried me to bed.

"Charlie is pulling in. I have to go. I'll come see you tomorrow Bella. Sleep in, you need the rest. It's Saturday so don't worry about waking up," he told me before he put another kiss on my lips and disappeared. All I heard was my window click close. I sighed heavily and twisted around, getting comfortable. I closed my eyes and soon enough I fell asleep.

**Charlie's Point of View**

I stepped into the house and took ff my jacket and hung it up. I unbuckled my gun belt and placed it next to my jacket, but not before placing the security lock on the gun. When Bells was younger I would take the ammunition out but now that wasn't necessary. I laughed out loud, remembering the day I found Bella playing "shoot the monsters" in the living room with my gun. I had been terrified when I saw her with it in her hands; I then remembered there was no ammunition inside. I stood in the door way, amused at how Bella held the gun. Its weight was too much for her. She had suddenly spun right to shoot down another monster but instead the weight of the gun was too unbearable and she dropped it. It landed on her small feet and she began crying. I rushed over to her, reprimanding her for playing with my gun but then picked her up and set her on the sofa and did "magic" on her small feet so it would heal it self quickly. She giggled and kissed me on my nose for being her hero.

I sighed out loud. I headed toward my room, too exhausted to stop and heat myself food. I stopped in front of Bells room. My hand found the handle and I pushed the door open. She most likely thought I was a monster for taking her away. Although she didn't know it, I was also sad about moving. I looked at her, sadness filling my eyes. I found myself wondering again if she knew what they were. I closed the door and headed toward my room.

* * *

Please review. I hate to ask but i need feed back especially in these last two chapters.

**Alice-** you're a wonderful editor! Thank's so much!

Thank you for those who reviewed the last two chapter i really appreciate. I was in a rush and i didn't give you my thank you's.

THANK YOU!

- nat


	16. The Pain in Everyone's Eyes

**HEY! **This is the last Chapter! I'm so amazed that i got this far and i can't wait to put up the first part of the Sequel!

I'm debating on two names: **Winning Bella Back or The Shine in Her Eye's **( the second one i have to think of better wording) I'd really like it if you guys could tell me which one is better.

Well I hope you guys like the last part :)

* * *

**_Edward's Point of View _**

"We're home!" Alice yelled as she tore through the front door. Although I sat in my room I could here Rose and Emmett telling each other how much they missed each other. Alice and Japer were doing the same. I started getting up but resisted. If I went downstairs and found out how Bella coped with her new life it was going to hurt me. If Bella feels happy and doesn't mind moving away I'd be hurt and miserable. If Bella felt horrid and depressed I'd be miserable either way. Why could I not win!

I lost track of time envisioning the different scenarios Bella could be in.

"Bella is okay, not as happy but she's doing better than the time Edward left her," I heard Alice say to the family. _I know you're listening Edward, so pay attention!_ She thought.

"Oh, that's wonderful. Alice why did you leave so suddenly?" Esme asked her, I could hear the concern in her voice.

_I hope you're listening Edward. You didn't listen before but I hope you're listening now. This is what your stubbornness caused you to miss; Bella could have died and you couldn't have cared less. I hope you know you might have lost her._ Alice once again told me through her thoughts. I felt too weak to block her thoughts out, especially when she directed them straight at me.

"I know I left in a rush but I had a vision," Alice told Esme. _A vision you didn't even want to hear about, that you yelled at me for wanting to tell you. _

"Bella was on a pair of swings and a vampire was with her. My vision went more into the future and they were running, running away from something. The guy was carrying her and she looked frightened," she told Esme, remembering the vision. My breath caught in my throat. She was with another vampire, who was he and what did he want with my Bella?

"They arrived at Bella's new home and I saw them talking in the kitchen. My vision sped up again, she was sitting on her couch. She looked out her window and saw a pair of eyes looking at her. Another creature jumped onto it. They left chasing each other. Esme I was worried about her, I just grabbed Emmett and left. I though Edward would throw a fit when he found out." She continued. What had I done, why was I so stubborn. _I know you're listening Edward, I hope you know what you did to her now. _

" Alice, he did throw a fit. It took so much of my power to be able to calm him. He was still hostile toward all of us but he wasn't throwing furniture and knocking down trees like he has been." Japer told her calmly. _I knew he would do that, I was right about leaving Jasper behind. _Content that what she had decided to do was the right thing she kissed Jasper and continued talking to the rest of the family. I felt ashamed about my actions when I found out Alice left. At the moment I felt furious because I had asked her not to look for Bella but I knew that somewhere deep down a sort of calmness now rested in my heart knowing she was fine.

"Oh my, is she okay?" Esme asked her words were muffled since she was dry sobbing. _Why didn't Edward go? _She asked herself. That broke my heart in pieces. _He loves her. _Yes I do, if only they knew how much.

"We didn't know when we were leaving, we found out she lives in Fontana. When we got off the plane I had another vision. Esme, I was only thinking of getting to her as quickly as possible. In the vision Bella was standing behind William, who's a vampire. In front of them stood a werewolf," she told them. I heard a sharp intake from everyone listening. I froze. My hands clutched the sides of my black couch, how could I have been so stupid.

"Is she alright Alice?" Carlisle asked. I could only hear silence for a moment. Carlisle was counting the number of patients he had today. I let out a loud sigh in frustration because I couldn't penetrate their minds.

"I want to tell you how why I left and what happened, you guys should know. And I want Edward to hear also," she told the family. _He better be listening _Emmett thought, the rest of the family thinking around the same lines.

"The werewolf launched toward Bella but William kicked him. The fight looked okay but William was kicked against a tree and it took him a second to get up. The werewolf turned and pounced on Bella," that was all I needed to hear. I rushed downstairs.

"Is she okay!?" I half asked, half yelled at Alice. Jasper growled at me but I didn't care.

"Hello Edward to you to," Alice greeted me. I couldn't stand not knowing so I turned to Emmett. He was too busy with Rosalie.

"At the moment Edward, that's all that I saw. Soon after we found her Emmett and I fought the boy that attacked her, the werewolf," she told me angrily.

"Nathan, I think his name was. It sounds familiar," Emmett spoke up. "That was a bloody good fight. He was at a disadvantage that took some of the fun away but not all. Oh well. He left with his tail between his paws," he chuckled before kissing Rosalie once more.

"Who did you leave her with? Why is this Nathan character attacked her? Explain Alice, you too Emmett. You can kiss Rosalie any other time," I told them angrily. I was impatient; I think I had the right to be impatient.

Alice looked at Emmett and Emmett looked at Alice.

"William took care of her; he's taken care of her since they met. The only reason Nathan is chasing her is because she is close to William. Nathan thinks that Bella is unsafe with William or something like that. We're not sure yet," she told me but kept her mind blocked. I looked from her to Emmett but his mind was blocked too.

"What are you guys not telling me!?" I roared at them. Rosalie and Jasper growled at me.

"I'm sorry mate but you were being stubborn; she made it plenty clear that you didn't look for her. I agree with her. It seems you didn't care from an outsider position. I'm sorry, couldn't do anything to change her mind," he told me apologetically. I looked down at the ground guiltily.

"I'm glad that William guy was with her, he really cares of for her. You should be thankful bro. he took care of her and protected her. She's safe if she's with him," he told me somewhat simply. I looked into his thoughts for a second and I saw all I needed to see. My hands clutched the wooden chair besides me and my eyes turned charcoal black.

"Calm down Edward, it's your fault and no one else's," Alice hissed at me. I looked into her mind and I could see everything clearly. William pushing her while she sat on the swings, him carrying her, protecting her from Nathan. _That should have been you Edward. _

I suddenly saw William crash through the window all dirty and hurt. Bella ran toward him, scared and worried. Nathan coming in and William sheltering her. _If you hadn't been so stubborn you would have been there to protect her. _

When Alice first arrived there and how he was cautious of them and finally William and Bella sitting on the couch, he held her lovingly but she hardly noticed. Her face showed she was worried and scared. Still they were close, closer than Bella had been with any friend here in Forks.

"There just friends Edward," Emmett reminded me. My thoughts were clouded. I had lost Bella.

"Why didn't I go after her!!!!" I growled loudly, my temper rising with each passing moment.

"Edward you can still…" suddenly Alice stopped and Jasper held her limp body. I didn't care, now I needed to know more about what was happening with my angel.

_William and Bella were jumping on the bed, Bella was happy and looked radiant. …. Bella falling of the bed, William couldn't pull her back up too late… both on the ground, Bella on top of him. She bit her bottom lip but he put his finger on it telling her to stop, she obeyed… He leaned in and she did also. Their lips touched…. He sat next to her, a pink tear rolling down his cheek… he placing her in bed and kissing her good night. _

Suddenly the wooden chair I was holding onto broke in half. It was entirely my fault. I stared blankly toward the window. Alice told them in vampire speed what she had seen. Suddenly I felt a small hand on my shoulder. Esme was at my side, rubbing my back.

"Look for her and win her back. You love her so don't loose her," was all she said. I looked back to see the rest of my family, they all felt horrible about it. There thoughts were sympathetic toward me except for maybe Alice. She cursed me while saying she felt bad. I turned to look at them and calmed down.

"I will get her back," I simply told them. I look toward all of them and in that instant my heart shattered even more. I loved my family as much as I loved Bella herself. How could I have not noticed this hurt them as much as it did me? There was a big hole in my chest, I needed Bella, no matter what I was and I needed her. I love her, she was my angel.

I gazed out of the window and stared at the landscape surrounding our house. Bella always admired it so much. She loved walking around in the garden but hated all the green when she first moved here. I sighed; I needed to win her back. She still loved me and I knew it.

I glanced at my family one more time, what I saw was something I will never forget:

The Pain in Everyone's Eyes

And it was unbearable.

* * *

We'll I'd like to thank all the people that reviewed I really appreciate it :) because it's what made me want to keep on writing.

I'd really like to thank **Alice In Wonderland** because she is the awsomest editor in the whole wide internet world and i just found out she's gonna be my beta for the sequel TOO! Yeah XD She rocks!  
**and**  
I'd like to say thanks to **AmyGirl23**, she might not know it but her review really helped this story. So THANKS!

I want to hold a question answer chapter but i'll only do it if theres enough people with questions. I've seen others do this and i wanted to try because i think it's pretty cool . So please send in questions or comments to any of the characters or me! Yeah! I hope this works.

**Thank you for sticking with this story and reviewing :) I can't wait to put up the sequel! Yeah!**


	17. SEQUEL

**HEY.**

So I just posted the sequel to The Pain in Everyone's Eyes it's called

**Our Sunshine to our Cloudy Days.**

"Look for her and win her back. You love her so don't loose her," was all Esme told him...  
"I will get her back," Edward assured his family.  
What he didn't expect was for her to be with another vampire.  
Let alone, for her to disappear for 50 years.

**I hope you guys check it out. Thanks.**


End file.
